Harry Potter and The War of Innocence
by Shad0w2
Summary: This Fic has been abandoned, but I am giving it to FoXnWolf with all my best wishes.
1. The Choices of Today Shape our Tomorrows

Disclaimer: I own nothing i claim no ownership to any part of this story, with the possible exception of some of the plot points. With the growing number of fan fics out there I find it more and more difficult to come up with a original idea. So if you see something in this fic you recognize as yours or from someone elses fic. Know this: 1. I didn't steal it, I thought it was a good idea and incorperated it into this story. 2. If i were to give credit to all the authors whom i may or may not borrow a idea from the dislaimer will be several pages long lol. 3. In my oppion the only person who has the right to gripe about stolen ideas if JK Rowling. after all this is her universe. I would like to take this moment to thank her for letting me write a story in her created world for the fun of it. Enough jabbering its story time.

Harry Potter  
and The War of Innocence

Chapter 1

The Choices of Today shape our Tomorrows

A 59 year old Harry Potter sat quietly with his nose buried in a book, not just any book but a book so ancient that every time Harry turned a page he had to cast a Repairo charm. It was tedious and grim reading most of the book was facts and theory. Harry summoned a cup of coffe something he had picked up during his days on the run, trying to train for the final battle and find the Horcruxes. It was stronger than tea and did a better job as a pepper up without worrying about the addictive nature of the potion of the same name. For someone who was supposed to be in his prime as a wizard Harry looked a little worse for ware. His long black hair hung over his scared face hiding not only his lightning bolt but also several other scars that had come with years of conflict. The long jagged one along his left cheek was a constant remind to duck faster, his mangled nose was a reminder to block punches and not rule out muggle fighting when dueling a evil wizard. Harry no longer looked at magic as light and dark. Magic was magic it was the intent behind the use of it that made you good or evil. Harry had learned long ago that while the darker spells of magic were sometimes deadly and gruesome, and mainly frowned upon but the general public as well as the "light wizards" of the magically community; many of them were handy when dealing with someone that wanted to kill you. The first life Harry had taken was still a constant bother to him. But there had been no choice either it was either that or watch someone he loved die, that had already happened to often in his life. Harry had seen so much death that something inside him just snapped and he decided to fight fire with fire. Harry leaned back in the chair rubbing his eyes as he thought about that day in his early 20's...

_FLASHBACK_

  
Harry stood not 20 feet from where the death eater stood holding a knife to Hermione's throat. His wand raised, Ron couldn't help him he was stunned and several feet away besides if he took his wand off this death eater to wake Ron the death eater might use the opportunity to kill her they were at a empass. The death eaters cohorts were also down it was just the three of them this one had gotten the jump on Hermione by playing opossum as she searched the ones they had defeated and bond them for the Aurors. He had grabbed her as she neared, sprang to his feet before she could react, and got the knife to her throat. Luckily for him she had dropped her wand in the process, and he had been disarmed during the battle, so that left the death eater without a way to use his magic.

"Drop the wand Potter or watch her blood flow"

"No, if I do you'll kill her anyway right now she is all that is stopping me from taking you out." using the little Legitimacy he new he sent a message to Hermione. _Mione when I give the signal drop and roll to your left_.   
She nodded slightly to Harry to say she had understood.

"You think I fear you Potter, pfff don't make me laugh all you light siders are the same you won't do more than stun me. All of us even the newest recruit knows you don't kill. The worse that will happen to me is that I will be thrown into Azkaban which mean I'll be back in my lord's service with in the month."

Harry said only three words to this, "NOW!" then quickly after "REDUTO MAXIMUS!" feeding every bit of power and emotion he had into the spell. Hermione had dropped so suddenly the death eater didn't have time to react, he was not expecting such a ploy from children. To late he registered what Harry had yelled and looked up in time to see a glowing red pulsing orb of energy blast him in the chest. The explosion was deafening, Hermione was sparred most of the blast because Harry had ensured she rolled the direction of a small hole made from the magical battle that had taken place. The force of the spell rushed over her as it erased all traced of the death eater that had been holding her hostage. Something wet and sticky rained down on her and it took a moment for it to register what was happening. The moment she did, she vomited all over the front of her robes, then squeezed her eyes shut tried to block out the smell of her vomit, burned flesh, and the sound of blood, guts and bone hitting her and the ground nearby. All in all it was the grossest thing she could have imagined.

When everything finally quieted down she slowly peeked over the edge of the hole and had to fight down the rest of her lunch as she took in the sight. Harry was standing exactly where he had been only now he was covered head to toe in small bits of human and blood. The ground surrounding the spot where she had been was covered in the same matter and it moved outward in a circular pattern. She looked to Harry who was staring at her intently. "Are you ok, did you catch any of the blast, did he hurt you at all?" the questions came so fast she didn't have a chance to respond. She gave him the "OK" sign nodding her head at the same time, not trusting opening her mouth at the moment. He nodded, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

There had been a major stink raised about Harry offing the death eater but when it came down to it the Wizengmot couldn't put Harry away for self defense the only thing Harry had said during the whole process was "If you want to send me away for protecting myself then fine do it. I will not apologize for defending myself, it was him or me or my friend, if I had it to do over again I would do the exact same thing" Harry had sat with arms crossed during the whole process when the not guilty verdict came back (split decision 4-3) the press had eaten it up.

The official statement of the Wizengmot and the Ministry was "While we don't condone what Mr. Potter has done we understand that certain allowances are going to have to be made. In these troubling times."

Harry on the other hand had done something completely out of character and made a counter statement to the press. "When you are being threatened by a powerful wizard like Voldemort (thought the reporter had typed you know who) and his ARMY of death eaters the only thing you can call it is war the mad man is threatening genocide against all muggles, muggle born, and half bloods. Last time I checked that makes up the majority of the population of the planet. Also they consider any race not human inferior, I am sure they wouldn't hesitate to kill them too. As far as I am concerned the Ministry needs to declare open war against Voldemort and let him know we are not going to take this lying down. Band together there are more of us than there are of them. Travel in groups, keep your friends close, have a escape plan, be prepared, and know that if you get in a fight they will not think twice about killing you, your family, and anyone that stands in their way." It was the last statement Harry made to the press willingly until he defeated Voldemort some 25 years later. Then he had only declined the position of Minister and said all he wanted to do was retire quietly and maybe teach at Hogwarts he heard they still needed a defense teacher.

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry looked at the piles of books surrounding him and sighed. It had been 14 years since he had defeated Tom Riddle. History had proclaimed him a hero and the savior of the light he had been awarded Order of Merlin 1st class and offered any position in the Ministry and on the International council of Wizards he wanted. He had turned it all down. He was alone and tired living in the small apartment for single teachers at Hogwarts. His eyes turned to a old photograph hanging on the wall the picture was the entire Weasley clan including wives of the boys, Remus Lupin and Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, and himself. Colin Creevy had snapped the picture the day of Harry's Graduation.

Three days later the young boy had been killed along with his family. Harry sighed looking at the photo and thought of those not pictured that should have been. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hagrid. All killed while he was attending school. He also remembered the days that each person in that photo fell all of them were dead except him. The Weasley's had been killed minus, Ron and Ginny about 13 years later before Christmas. Ron and Ginny had been in hiding with Harry and they were on their way to the Burrow when they recieved the word. Author, Molly and the others had refused to go into hiding she had said "this is our home and we will not be scared out of it by anyone." Molly was a terror when she was riled. Ron had followed within 2 years trying to avenge his family Hermione had died in the same battle dueling the death eater that had killed Ron. After that, Ginny had become more and more distant until one day the two of them had a major blow out in which she blamed him for having no family left then had stormed out the door. They found her body five weeks later badly abused. Harry refused to listen as they tried to tell him what all had been done to her, to the point of stunning the doctor that kept insisting he know. He knew well enough the methods of death eater torture. The thing that burned him the most was the small M branded on her forehead. The fool had practically told him who had done some of this to her. Draco Malfoy' s death was slow and painful. It was the closest Harry every came to "going dark" as they called it.

His eyes settle on Remus and Tonks they along with McGonagall had been killed at their wedding the same year Harry had graduated. Mad Eye had survived all the way to the final battle somehow and fallen to a junior death eater that snuck up behind him. It would have been comical if it hadn't been the last friend Harry felt he had left. The old Auror who constantly barked "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" caught off guard because he was making sure Harry was doing all right. In one instant, right after dropping another death eater Mad Eye had turned to check on Harry, the next he was falling over dead. The battle had raged for five days, until Harry sent a Message to Tom challenging him to a formal duel secure in the knowledge that all of Toms Horcruxes were destroyed and that he was ready Harry proposed that the two of them meet and settle this once and for all in a duel to the death. Those siding with the loser would swear a public wizarding oath to surrender to those sided with the winner.

The battle had been fantastic spell and curses and charms rocketing back and forth. No seconds were chosen because in all honesty no one else could stand agenst either of them. The two most powerful wizards in the world were in a duel to decide the fate of the world. It last exactly twelve hours and 23 minutes. Then Harry did something completely unexpected. He feigned right then moved left, Tom had throne a stunner at him to the left Harry had erected a small skin tight absorption shield, then fell after the stunner hit him making it appear the he had been hit. Tom began to laugh and lowered his guard the moment he did Harry rolled and cast the killing curse straight at him it sped true and struck home striking down the most evil man the world had known. It was a rather anticlimatic ending for Tom Riddle, and Harry hoped that being fooled by a childish stunt like that had burned Tom all the way to hell. But there had been a terrible price. A little over 100 years of war all total including both wars, and more than three quarters of the planets population dead. Many magical races were now extinct.

Werewolves had been hunted down and killed by both sides. Vampires were kill by the dozens, and centaurs had been hunted down simply for remaining neutral, as had most of the goblins. House elves had been destroyed for rising in a small and unsuccessful revolt, and the planet itself was in very bad shape. 

Harry stoked the fire once more and put on his winter, scratch that, everyday cloak. With the world on the verge of a second Ice age everyday was winter. About six weeks before the final battle Tom had performed a rare and obscure ritual in the frozen Arctic of the north then another in Antarctica. Essentially he had done what environmentalist the world over had feared for decades. He had begun a melting of the polar ice, only it was suspected something had gone wrong with the riutal. No one was exactly sure what ritual he had proformed or what it was supposed to do and at the time no one was paying attention with the war on so many fronts Tom dissappearing for a while went unoticed. But the temperature in the frozen areas had been slowly rising while the tempeture of the rest of the world had been slowly going down. Unfortunately it was such a slow process that no one noticed until it was too late. The currents of the Oceans were changed because of a major influx of fresh water. The climate of the Earth changed researchers everywhere hurried to discover the cause in the sudden 40-degree temperature drop around the globe. All in all Voldemort had insured victory should he loose no one would known how to reverse the effects save him, and for once the bastard had not bragged about having a ace up his sleeve. Harry realized when he was told what was happening that he had killed the man too quickly. Tom had decided on the off chance that Harry did defeat him, that if he couldn't rule the world no one would. One last fuck you to the world. As he stepped outside into the frigid air a trilling note met him and Fawkes swooped down and perched on his shoulder.

Harry gave a slight smile before his customary dark foreboding look returned. "Nothing yet my friend I am beginning to think the only way to stop this from happening is to stop this from happening."

Fawkes titled his head and gave Harry a puzzled look.

Harry actually chuckled at that if anyone had seen him they would have assumed hell had frozen over (If it hadn't already). "Yes I am starting to sound more and more like that barmy old codger, I could really use his wisdom now. What I meant was time travel old Friend, I think I am going to have to go to the past and change history in order to save us." Harry sighed wearily as he leaned against a snow covered low wall looking out over the snow covered yards of Hogwarts, a strange sight for mid August to some but not Harry, not anymore. "Once again its Harry Potter to the rescue Fawkes you want to tag along if I find away to pull this off?"

The old Phoenix titled his head and trilled a few notes before nuzzling Harry

"I know foolish question as if you had anything better to do." Harry reached into his robes and with drew a cigarette placing it in his mouth he lit it wandlessly and took a long drag. "I know I know I really will quit someday. But it relaxes me and helps me think so please not today" Harry responded to the shrill note and accusatory look from Fawkes. Sighing out a puff of smoke Harry lost himself in thought pouring over the mountain of books he had read. Somewhere in them there had to be some work on time travel.

Then Harry stopped. Dropping the half smoked cigarette and running back to his room with Fawkes trailing after. Harry picked through the stack of book on his desk then the one on his table followed by several on the floor until he found on it on a book shelf in the sitting room. Harry read the cover once more to be sure he had the right book. "_Can You Spare The Time; The Complete Definitive Work On Time Travel And All Its Possible Consequences_; by Nicholas Flammel hopefully Harry would find everything he needed to know in this one book inheriting Dumbledore' s library never seemed as useful as it did in this moment. Harry sat down at his desk Banishing the books already there into a neat pile nearby and summoned parchment, ink and more coffee. Then settled in for a long night.

A/N: next update coming very soon


	2. Decisions, Rituals, and Goodbyes

Disclaimer in 1st chapter

Chapter 2

Decisions, Goodbyes, and Rituals.

Harry leaned back looking up from his notes as someone knocked at his door. "Enter", he stated tonelessly.

The regal form of Head Mistress Alexis Von Ritcher entered the room her elegant voice and slight smile were always a comfort to those around her, next to Dumbledore, Harry felt she had been the best Headmaster or mistress he had known. But in all fairness McGonagall had not held the position long enough to make it her own. "Ahh still hard at it I see Professor Potter. Don't you ever stop reading and have some fun?"

Harry smiled slightly "No Alexis, I am the only one with the power to fix this. Everyone knows that I defeated Tom and I can do that it makes me the most powerful wizard in the world, Whether I want it to or not. Sometimes I think they are waiting for me to figure this out and save them." He stood and walked to the window and stared out into the night sky. Sighing sadly he began, "I am afraid I will be leaving in a few days that is why I called you hear."

"You have found something then?" she asked interrupting as she took a seat across the desk.

"Yes but not what we were looking for, I had a idea several nights ago I have been researching ever since." He turned away from the window and returned to his seat folding his fingers. He seemed deep in thought for a moment, so Alexis waited until he began to speak again.

After a few moments Harry began to speak in a very serious tone. "The idea I had was time travel we will not find the ritual or how to reverse it until it is too late already the muggle population has shrunk to the point that it will take centuries for it to recover. The magical community hasn't faired much better. I have theorized that the only way to stop the death of every living thing on the face of the planet is to travel back in time and stop Voldemort from being able to perform the ritual. Also to stoping him from killing so many people wouldn't hurt my feelings. With my knowledge of events I can stop him from being so powerful or such a threat."

"What's the catch?"

"We will have to give up the society we have today. The corporation between all races unless I work it just right during the war. But to be honest without the threat of Voldemort I don't think it can be accomplished. However I'll be able to introduce the cure for Lycanthropcy about 30 years sooner when it will do the Werewolves some good not just the other lycans." Harry explained. "Also I will be trapped there until I catch back up with the time I left."

"Like a time turner?"

"Exactly, your taking this well, I thought you would try and talk me out of it."

"I have known you long enough, Harry to recognize that look. Your are going no matter what any one says. Try to remember also Harry they don't view magic like we do now they are still prejudice against dark magic. Many of the powers you have developed and spells you used to defeat Voldemort would get you into lots of trouble. Plus without the open war decree that came after the third Minister was assassinated openly killing death eaters will definitely be frowned on. Your old strategies will not work."

"Unless I get them to declare War sooner." Harry said mischeviously, " I was thinking about when to return to perhaps you could help me with that. I feel I should go all the way back to when I was still in school. Much happened then that allowed Voldemort to become as powerful as he was before his defeat. His rise to power was practically ignored by everyone but myself and a few others for an entire year. Plus some people were in positions of power that shouldn't be, and others were trusted that shouldn't have been." Harry scowled as he said this.

"You are referring to Fudge and Snape aren't you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes but what year should I go back to? It doesn't make sense to return to earlier than my third year, nothing significant happened in my first two years that hold much baring on the events of the war."

"You mean besides you defeating Voldemort again and Ginny falling in love with Harry Potter the boy not the boy that lived."

Actually blushing at this statement Harry waved it off, "I would rather not mess with those events, but something happened in my third year I would like to change."

"If you are wishing to go that far back I recommend that you go to the day before your Aunt Marge arrives at your home. Blowing up your aunt would not be a wise way to start your quest."

"I was thinking the same thing; also Fawkes is going with me so I will be contacting Dumbledore straight away so that we can locate certain things and certain people. Also so we can help remove or deal with certain individuals." Harry stated as he began to rise from his seat absently waving his hand he packed his things. "I am leaving all of my possessions to you that I leave behind but I am afraid I am taking my trunk with me along with my wands, swords, and battle robes."

"I think you should take the muggle clothing you own as well as your robes with you, they are charmed to adjust to your size and have anti wear charms on them, it will save you some money, are you going to take the same classes?"

"No, I figure I should take Runes and Arithmancy, and perhaps I'll talk old Dumbledore into introducing that Muggle combat class that was started during the war."

"What are you going to do about Longbottom?" Harry hadn't anticipated that question, in fact he had forgotten about his former housemates betrayal. It had come as such a shock. While in school, no one have guessed that shy little Neville Longbottom would join the ranks of the death eaters and rise to become Voldemorts right hand man. But it happened; Neville had been consumed by a need for revenge against the death eaters that had destroyed his parents. Until he learned about the prophecy, that one event changed his life forever. Somehow in his mind it became all Harry's fault that his parents were in St Mungo's. He began to hate Harry and everything he stood for it was totally irrational no one understood, least of all Harry, the duel between Harry and Neville at the final battle had revealed much. Neville had never truly been in his right mind he had actually seen his parents attack. Then the Obliveators had decided to put a strong memory charm on an 16 month old boy. The experience had left him slightly unbalanced. Learning about the Prophecy had somehow pushed him over the edge. Even though Harry knew what had caused it all it still made about as much sense as standing in a thunderstorm holding a long metal rod. 

Harry sighed and thought a moment. "I am not sure I know that I will have Dumbledore remove the memory charm, and I will also tell him that I think Neville needs counseling. Perhaps we can avoid him turning evil but I don't know it doesn't make any sense to me why he turned"

"I know you don't like talking about this but I may have some insight. Neville had a lot of anger inside him but he didn't know why with the memory charm in place he couldn't understand why he hated so much. Also to place such a powerful memory charm on one so young is unprecedented. Memory charms used to block powerful memories have been known to cause dementia in adult wizards. I can only imagine what it would do to a child."

Harry nodded that made sense; perhaps it was the memory charm that caused it. "Well that explains how it happened how do we stop it Nev was almost as bad as Tom himself, and nearly as powerful as both of us. If he had undergone the rituals Tom had, I would have been in serious trouble in that duel against him."

"There is something else you should know, we discovered it during his autopsy," she took in a breath then continued, "Neville had DMA"

Harry looked stunned, he sat slowly down in the chair and stared at Alexis, "Dark Magic Addiction you mean that because I taught Neville the dark magic so he could use to defend himself I am partiailly to blame."

Alexis sighed, "No Harry, how could you have known that Longbottom had that condition?"

"Why are you telling me this now

"Because", she answered, "you never wanted to talk about Neville, bloody hell Harry you don't even like thinking about Neville."

"I understand I need to prepare for this ritual as near as I can figure Flammel perfected a ritual that allows the caster and anything inside a Runic circle to travel back in time. He first went back one day then thru changes in the ritual he managed to travel as far as one year in the past. Flammel discovered that if you use the words day, week or year during the ritual and then the number of years you wish to travel back you and the things inside the runic circle will be transported back in time, your soul will merge with that of your past self to prevent a catastrophe like meeting yourself. Its pretty simple actually the hard part is getting the runes right and I have to do it 46 times"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm? Oh you have to make a rune for each day, week or year outside the circle to power the spell."

"What happens if you mess up on one of the runes?"

"Oh the usual," Harry said as casually as if talking about the weather, "the fabric of time will unravel causing a release of powerful magic energy that will destroy the world."

"Oh is that all, so you are going to risk all our lives to save our lives is that it." Alexis smirked.

"Well I figure it's about time you guys shared in the danger while I try and save your butts for once". Harry responded while laughing. "Well I need to finish packing and start the ritual"

"You mean WE need to start the ritual, if you think I am going to let you do Rune Magic without help your crazy, you have never been formally trained and you aren't very good especially at repetitive ones."

Harry thought a moment Alexis had that determined look that told him saying no would be an exercise in futility. "Fine you can help."

SEVERAL DAY LATER

"Well its ready if we did it right all you have to do is step in the circle and say the incantation and you will be transported back. Harry there is something I have been meaning to ask if your soul is going to the past to merge with your past self what is going to happen to your future body?" Alexis asked as she helps Harry shrink the last of his belongings to put in his trunk, which was shrunk, then placed it in his pocket.

"Well guess I had better get going, come on Fawkes," Harry said ignoring the question.

"FREEZE POTTER!"

Harry froze in place and turned looking at Alexis, despite being several years younger than Harry she had always had a soft spot in her heart for him and he for her. She was old enough to know it wasn't love in the romantic sense, but Harry needed someone to lookout for him and she had taken the job as sister after getting to know him during the war. "You answer my question and I mean now."

Harry sighed and motioned for her to sit down. "Alexis when my spirit leaves my body for the past my body will expire then disappear."

"Where will it go?"

"Where ever I will be in the new future.", he shrugged, "I am not sure."

"How will I know if it worked?"

"You won't once I go back I will have re written history meaning your past. You will only remember the new past. Hopefully everything will work out." Harry sadly looked at her.

"You mean I might not remember you at all?"

Harry nodded looking down and closing his eyes. The next instant he was crushed in a hug by the surprisingly strong arms of Alexis. "I'll miss you even if I don't know what I am missing Harry, you have been the big brother I never had."

"And you the sister I lost." Harry sadly stated as he removed himself from the hug and stepped into the circle. Harry smiled and waved said the incantation "Chrono turnis 46 years revertia". His body crumpled the phased out as it did the Earth began to shimmer and vanish.

Alexis blinked a few times and looked around something was nagging her but she couldn't place her finger on what so smiling happily she returned to her desk and began prepare her lessons for the coming year. She had to have everything done before the pre-term meeting. The headmaster was real strict about these things.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Starting Over

Disclaimer in 1st chapter would like some reviews cann't make it better it ya dont tell me whats wrong!(or right)

Chapter 3

Starting Over

Harry woke with a start, and it took him a moment to gather his surroundings. He took in the old owl cage, the small bed, the small desk, the confining feeling of the room, and finally the locks on the door. It had worked; he rose from bed and began packing his trunk hurriedly. The moment he finishes he heard a burst of flame behind him. Without turning from the final stages of packing Harry spoke to the new arrival, "Hello old friend it has been a long time since we last saw each other."

After a moment of silence and as Harry turned to face the wizened old wizard who clearly had a look of astonishment on his face at appearing in Harry's bedroom at this late hour "I do not understand Harry you speak as if it has been many years since we last spoke. But in fact it has only been a few weeks."

Harry's response clearly shocked Dumbledore "It has in fact been 43 years Albus, I found a rather useful book in your library, the title was _Can You Spare The Time."_

For the first time in his life Albus Dumbledore did not know what to say and stood staring at Harry as if he was growing a second head.

"But that is a tail for a more secure location. Right now I believe it would be prudent to leave this place. The blood magic no longer works as my true age far exceeds 17."

"Very well Harry, where would you like to go?" Dumbledore said, Harry could tell that the old wizard was still reeling from Harry's proclomation elsewise Harry was certian that Dumbledore would had asked they go immediatily to Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts for now but first I need to speak with Fawkes," shocking Dumbledore again Harry turned to the regal bird that appeared to be having a talk with Hedwig Harry made a flicking motion with his hand and Hedwig' s Cage opened. "Meet me at Hogwarts girl I'll be there directly." then turning once again to Fawkes. "Have you located him?" Fawkes trilled an answer and nodded, "good take us to him." Turning and shrinking his old trunk Harry pocketed it and motioned for Dumbledore to grab Fawkes' tail feathers. In a flash of flame Harry Potter left number 4 Privet Drive for the last time, for the second time in his life.

They appeared in a wooded area nearby a large black dog was sleeping on the ground before them.

Harry walked over and nudged the dog awake. "Get up Padfoot! It's time to clear your name with those that matter most."

Dumbledore watched with more curiosity than he could remember having in ages he was practically giddy. Until he saw the dog begin to change shape and assume the form of Sirius Black. "Get behind me Harry". He shouted. But, before he could move he found himself in a full body bind levitated off the ground, as was Sirius.

"Sirius Black, meet Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore, meet Sirius Black my godfather and innocent man sent to Azkaban."

Dumbledore shook off the shock quickly and gave Harry a stern look. "Are you absolutely certain Harry?"

Harry's only response was to smirk at Albus and raise his left eyebrow.

"Right, my apologies to you Harry and you Sirius."

Dumbledore felt the body bind lifted and his body being lowered to the ground and noticed that Sirius was on the ground as well. Sirius stared at Harry opening his mouth to begin to say something, but Harry waved him off, "This is not the time or place for questions or answers. We should leave the area quickly." He motioned to Fawkes.

The three men grabbed the phoenix's tail feathers and were gone in a flash of flame. They arrived in Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Once there, Harry put up a hand to stop all questions. He cast cleansing and purification charms on Sirius and pulled out his two trunks and enlarged them. The old one he emptied into a bag, which he burned. He opened his new trunk and pulled out a large bag of clothing, three full vial racks of potions, and another bag containing books and weapons. He handed the two bags to Sirius and suggested he change clothing.

While he and Dumbledore waited Harry took off his glasses and began taking the potions.

"Harry if you don't mind my asking what are those potions you are taking?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Harry downed the third potion and made a face. "Improvements I did to myself over the years. Memory modification, strength enhancement, improved endurance improved agility, corrective eyesight, improved eyesight, and these four will give my eyes the same abilities as Mad Eye's magical eye and I will be able to turn them on and off."

"Why would you take such dangerous potions?"

"These aren't the potions you remember Albus, these are mine I became quite the potions expert, and since I refused to undergo the rituals that Tom did to enhance himself, I had to find other way to achieve it, without these I never would have beaten him."

"So he does return and you do defeat him."

"Yes and sort of."

"I don't think I am going to like the explanation behind that answer am I?"

"No you aren't, Sirius is coming, its time I explain things." He finished the last potion on the rack and placed it back in the trunk. Harry placed one of the racks of potions on Dumbledore' s desk and another he left on the table. After that he settled into a chair as Sirius entered the room looking and smelling much better.

Before Sirius could open his mouth Harry began speaking again. "Alright come in and sit down, I will explain everything to both of you. I'll leave it to you two to explain the situation to Remus when he arrives. But I think that should be all who knows the truth for now. All I ask is that you not interrupt me, and I will allow one question now and any you have once I finish."

Dumbledore spoke first, "who are these potion racks for and are they the same as yours?

"That one of for the Ministry of Magic tell them you made the potion I'll get you notes later it is for them to study, this one if for Remus, and no they are not the same as mine they are a cure for Lycanthropcy."

"You mean a 13 year old boy discovered the cure for werewolves?" Sirius blurted out.

Harry smiled at Sirius "that's your one question Padfoot," this brought a vicious scowl for the man, "and no, not just werewolves, all lycans even the rare ones. But its not a cure totally they still can have the transformations. Only know they control when they happen and what they do during them. For instance when Moony takes the potions after he has finished them he can if he wishes never turn again or turn at will say around noon one day during a battle with the death eaters. Basically what the potions do is kill the beast inside them they still have the benefits, enhanced senses, strenght, and agility but they no longer loose control once a month. Although when they do transform on the full moon they are more powerful."

"How..."

Harry raised his hand and stopped him. "I said one question now everything will be explained, I promise. Its time I got started or else we well be here till school starts."

They spent the hours till dawn and after listening to Harry speak. He told the stories of his last five years at school and the years that followed all the way up to the day he performed the ritual. When he finished Dumbledore asked if Harry had any pepper up potions. To which Harry said he had something better and produced coffee for the men explaining it was just as good if brewed right and far less addictive.

After sipping at his cup in silence Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling and spoke again. "So you are saying the world would have been destroyed despite you defeating Tom unless you came back to this time to change events?"

"Yes in a manner of speaking I didn't really beat him in that time line, he won by default. As I said we researched for years trying to find the ritual Tom did with no success. Finally I had the idea about going back in time and changing what happened but I had to figure out how far to go. Just a few years, and stop the ritual? Great for the current situation but I would still be miserable and alone. All the way back and save my parents? Too risky it might change the prophecy. Besides Sirius how would you react to me being barely a year old and telling you that Peter would betray you and I was from the future?" The question earned a snort from Sirius, which Harry ignored and continued. "So I settled for coming back to this year which is technically when everything began to go wrong for us. This year was the turning point for us since we lost Peter before he could testify. Sirius was trapped and had to stay hidden. Unable to operate freely he felt he was more of a burden than a help to the Order. Plus he felt he couldn't do anything to help me. That is what I believe led to his rash actions at the Ministry and his death."

Sirius interrupted at that point, "Stop talking about me like I am not here, besides I know about that now I'll be more careful when dueling Bella this time... err am I the only one that sounded weird to since it hasn't happened yet?"

As Dumbledore shook his head he spoke, "The two of us, Remus, and anyone else Harry decides to bring in on this secret are going to have to get used to talking about future events in the past tense."

Harry looked down at his watch and smiled then without realizing he was speaking out loud said "Well avoided that one fairly easily." looking up he caught the curious stares from Sirius and Dumbledore. "Oh the first time around about this time I would be meeting Aunt Marge at the door. Tomorrow I would have performed a bit of accidental magic to turn her into a balloon, ran away on the Knight bus, and see Sirius who scared the shit out of me in his dog form right before I got on. Sorry I kind of forgot to mention that."

Sirius began to howl with laughter. Dumbledore just smiled and the twinkle in his eye seem to brighten, "Well no harm in avoiding trouble with the Ministry. I suppose the two of you would like to get to bed, I have a few things to do today, but I think I can manage a small nap before I start."

"Actually Albus I need far less sleep than I used, to years of staying up all night hunting death eaters, watching for attacks, or researching. I would like to get a jump on the Horcruxes, or do you think we should wait until he returns before we begin that?"

"Let me ask you this Harry, how did you plan on defeating him this time?" was Dumbledore's response.

"Well I thought we would get a recorded, witnessed confession from Pettigrew, then he would escape, in a manner of speaking, so that he could aid in his master's return. Then we let the fake Moody get me in the Tri Wizard Tournament, I win it and after he comes back I duel him and whip him soundly making me his number one concern. After that it is up in the air, I have certain things I would like to accomplish before defeating him totally, but it is going to be risky. I need him to be a threat for a while if we want to bring the changes in the wizarding world that I saw the first time around."

"I see several flaws in your plan, it is risky I think you are playing with fire using Tom that way but, your knowledge of what is going to happen could facilitate our war effort. What are we going to do if something goes wrong?"

"Then we move on to Plan B."

"What is Plan B?" Sirius asked.

"I'll let you know when I have made it up." Harry said with a smirk. "Right now everything is going as I planned. I have to be careful though, seeing the others is going to be difficult especially Ginny..." Harry's voice trailed off at this point. He hadn't told them what had happened to her only that she was killed. He also had left out his role in Draco's death. _They don't need to know every little thing that happened. _He told himself but he also reasoned that this was no small thing. Ginny and Sirius' death are what had driven him to travel this far back in time. He had to succeed. There was no other option. But without the threat of Tom for so many years how were they going to bring about the reforms that came about because of the war. It a hard decision to make, but Harry had made it. It was done, no use worrying over it now. Sirius yawned and the three of them agreed it was time to end the meeting. Harry gathered up the few things he had pulled out of his trunk except what he was leaving for the Ministry and Remus. He pulled out the notes on the potion for Dumbledore laying them on the desk next to the potions. He then put the two bags he had given Sirius into his old trunk, which Sirius shrunk and pocketed while Harry did the same to his. Sirius then changed into Padfoot and trotted after Harry to the Gryffindor common room where Harry would be staying for the summer. Harry said the password Dumbledore had given him and the two went in and settled down. Sirius stayed as Padfoot and curled up next to the fire to sleep while Harry took a book from his trunk to read.

_So far so good, _he thought, _usually that is when the shit hits the fan though, I'll have to be careful and watch things from now on I have already changed things."_


	4. Discussions and A Shopping Trip

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. To answer some of your questions I am powering Harry slightly more than Voldemort, the difference is little more than the magic ability of a squib. The power Harry has is knowledge, he knows a lot about magic and how it works more than any other wizard of this time. Also Harry has learned patience, he has learned to wait. Something for my readers: Do you want to change Harry's date for the yule ball in 4th year? If so who does he go with or how does the date go or both. Keep in mind this is a H/G fic he will end up with her eventually. I have always maintianed that Harry will either end up with Ginny or Hermione but I think Hermione was more a sister to him. To my criticts I apologizes for the grammatical and spelling errors. I am doing my best, but I have never had much talent for English (dispite is supposedly being my native tounge HA!). I usually say I speak two languages English and bad English and English isnt my first language. I do have a Beta but he is human and like me doesn't have a lot of time which is why I am preposting this Chapter WARNING not betaed yet will repost after it is but because it takes me so long to write it and him so long to beta it I am gonna post them pre beta the re post after he gets a chance to look it over. So if this bothers you give it about a week and wait for the repost. I'll try and have the next chap out quicker but no promises a have a new job and it takes up the majority of my time.

peace love and rock and roll

Shadow

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to Jk rowling and WB and maybe a few fan fiction writers once again I dont mean to swipe another fanfic writers idea if it is too obvious let me know I ll try and tweek it a little

Chapter 4

Discussions, And A Shopping Trip

Harry waited until Sirius had fallen back asleep before putting the book he was reading down. Watching Sirius closely for a moment, Harry decided the he was asleep. Sighing and banishing the book to his trunk, Harry stood and made to pull his over large trousers up when he stopped. "Why in bloody hell am I still wearing this garbage?" twisting his hand as he began to make his way to the portal Harry shimmered a second and then reappeared wearing a black shirt with silver buttons down the front, black trousers that fit his legs loosely and gave the impression of wearing robes, and a long black cloak. At the same instant the fireplace roared as if someone had thrown a very dead log on the fire that had caught. As the last memory of his family disappeared Harry stepped out of the portal and began to walk the halls toward the Astronomy Tower. _Good riddance, they won't think about me anymore and I don't need to think about them. They can go live as they wish I just hope Tom leaves them alone I may hate them but they are family and I don't want them dead or hurt. _ Harry was brought out of his thoughts about the Dursley' s as he stepped into the night air. It was mildly chilly this night and the sky was clear, since the moon was in its New phase, the stars were brilliant tonight. Sighing again as he leaned on the low wall of the top of the tower his thoughts turned to Ginny and the few times the two of them had come up here during his seventh year to talk. As the years progressed the only death Harry couldn't forgive himself for was hers. Everyone else had died bravely in battle fighting the death eaters. Ginny's Death had hit Harry hard, afterward he had closed off to the rest of the Order refusing to speak to anyone. He went after the death eaters with a vengeance, many began to worry that Harry was turning Dark. Moody left Harry alone for a while, until Harry landed himself in St Mungos after a particularly fierce battle...

_Flashback_

"Ello lad thought we could have a talk," Moody said as he entered the room in the hospital.

"Only if you are here to tell me when I get out of this death trap" Harry replied grumpily.

"No lad, I'll leave that to the doctors, I am here to talk to you about your behavior over the last few months" Moody took a beside the bed and handed Harry his flask. "Here have sip, just don't let your nurse catch you with that."

Harry took a large gulp, coughed and handed the flask back "I don't want to talk to you about anything Mad Eye leave me alone."

"Fine then you'll listen, you have to stop these unnecessaryrisks, you have killed more death eaters recently than anyone else, lad you are perilously close to turning into what you hate. I know it's hard but you have to let go of your hate".

If Harry hadnot been so weakened from his injuries he would have coursed Moody into another existence. "And just what the fuck do you know about loss you barmy old gimp?"

"More than you'll ever know boy, have you ever buried a child? I think not." Raising a gnarled finger at Harry, "You are not the only one to loose loved ones in this war boy, YES BOY, because that is what you are acting like a child, only now that you are an adult your temper tantrums are a bit more deadly, Think on that while you sit in this bed because the doctors are not letting you out until you heal fully. The Order is moving here to keep the place secure we can keep Tom at bay while you rest don't worry about the war for a while you need to heal, and not just physically either."

He turned to leave a stunned Harry ending the conversation, but stopped at the door, "and the next time you call me a gimp I'll show you why I was the most feared Aurorer of my day lad, you may be powerful, but you don't yet know every trick in the book._"_

Harry was left to himself for the entire month it took him to heal. The time let him reflect on his actions, much as he abhorred admitting it Moody was right. When Harry emerged from the hospital he was changed instead of being driven by a need for revenge, something else drove him, focused him he began reading every book he could find sparing with anyone that would dare go against him until the only ones were Moody and a few of the other Aurorers. His knowledge of magic and its workings grew as fast as his power did, Harry became the wizard everyone always thought he was powerful, brilliant, and amazingly to some more subtle than even Dumbledore. Harry even began to offer anyone that entered the room that served as his study a peppermint.

_End Flashback_

"Hello Harry" a familiar voice pulled Harry back to the present.

"Hello Albus what brings you here at this late hour? Not checking up on me I hope?" Harry asked without turning.

"No Harry I was on my way to Gryffendor Tower, when I learned of your presence here, since I was coming to speak to you it made little sense to continue to the tower."

"The paintings spying for you again?"

"No Harry, as I am the headmaster they are duty bound to inform me of the goings on in the halls."

This statement caused Harry to turn a stare at the headmaster a moment feeling the familiar probing Harry smiled and simply closed his mind off. "If you wish to ask something you'll have to come out and say it Albus," smirking he continued "your weak mind tricks won't work on me jedi."

Dumbledore looked confused a moment then started twinkling like crazy and smiled "Ahh I recognize the reference, cute Harry, and I apologize I should have asked you directly instead of using legilimency. But I hope you forgive a old man, I was curious as to just how much you had changed over the years."

Harry shook his head and sighed "Albus how much are you like your 13 year old self now?"

Albus Dumbledore great wizard that he was actually had the decence to blush. "Your right Harry of course," conjuring a chair Dumbledore sat near by as Harry continued to lean on the battlements.

"You said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes Harry I wanted to ask you a few questions, firstly about your wandless magic..."

"I had to train long and hard to get to this point Albus, of course I'll use the wand in school, but be forewarned, I am three times as powerful with a wand as with out it. It takes a little concentration but I have managed to tone down my power when I want to."

Dumbledore raised and eyebrow "just how powerful are you Harry?"

"_And he shall mark him as his equal_"

"That is not the answer I expected but I don't see why I didn't now my apologies again Harry, I meant no offense."

"None taken professor, no offense meant but stop apologizing, I know you are just worried, I would be too I went over the conversation I would have with you when I got back a hundred times. There are a few thing I want to ask you about my schooling."

"Very well I have one more question then I will let you ask yours, when do you plan on telling your friends, and Ginny?"

"Probably during the summer between 4th and 5th year. They probably won't be mature enough til then, I trust them completely, but they need to be young and have some fun I intend to see that they do."

Dumbledore nodded, "that is probably the wisest course, but I caution you do not make the same mistake I did. If the opportunity to tell them sooner presents itself you should. Do not forget how much you depend on them Harry they are your anchor."

Harry nodded agreement but said nothing.

"Well that is all I have for now Harry what did you wish to ask me?"

"Well, firstly I wanted to know if I could drop Divination and pick up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, secondly I wanted to ask if you know so much about what is going on in this castle what did you let the things happen that you did? And why in Merlins name did you trust Severus?"

"Well firstly yes I think that could be arranged secondly why not drop Care of Magical Creatures as well I am seriously considering the Muggle Defense Class you told me about, thirdly I know you think I let most of those things happen but as you learned in your 5th year I am human and make mistakes besides think about what you learned during those trials. After your first year did you really fear Tom anymore, after your 2nd you learned he was simply a man, you third you learned to trust your friends and myself to help you, your 4th you learned once you set your mind to something there is no stopping you, and your 5th you learned to trust not only your close friends to stand by you but also those that care about you. As I said you also learned that I am human and make mistakes, it was not a lesson I intended but there it is, your sixth you and I learned that not matter what we may believe about someone, they may not want to be redeemed. A lesson I learned rather harshly." Dumbledore said gravely as he looked toward the edge of the roof.

Harry listened intently, thought for a moment then spoke, "so you weren't manipulating me you were helping me prepare for the confrontation, is that it?"

"Yes Harry that is it, but unfortunately, the lessons you needed to learn were not ones that could be read from a book or taught in a class. You needed to experience adult problems and face them like a man. Something you did well for one so young, you made mistakes, but we all do Harry, that is part of living."

"I know Albus, I know" without thinking Harry conjured a cigarette and began smoking.

"Harry I have thought of another question, if I may?"

Harry nodded but did not speak. "Why do you call me Albus, if I died while you were still at school how could we have every gotten close enough for you to feel comfortable with that?"

Harry smiled and pulled something from his robes, "you left me this, I used it a lot. It really helped me get through some of the rougher times and with my training." Harry was holding what looked like a pensive bowl but instead of the liquid being silver it was golden and shimmered.

Dumbledore frowned, " I don't remember making that"

"You don't until the end of my 4th year, with the way things went you felt it best that I have a way to speak to you just in case. So you made this Essence Pensive for me"

"You are certain I made it. I don't believe I would have, even under those circumstances."

"Quite certain Albus, every time I used the damn thing the first thing he asks me is if I want a bloody lemon drop."

The old twinkle was back, " I am rather obsessed aren't I?"

"I am not sure obsessed is a strong enough word."

"Well I don't know about you Harry but I need some rest, Good Night", he turned to leave but stopped as the opening, "oh, by the way what are you sleeping patterns

now?"

"I don't really understand it but all I need is about 14 hours a week I usually get about 2 hours a night but I can go a couple of days without sleep, if need be, as long as I make it up eventually."

"It comes with increased power Harry I only need about 20 hours a week while Tom needs 16, it varies from wizard to wizard. And it gives me and idea about how much power you have. Well good night Harry." With that the old wizard left leaving Harry with his thoughts.

"Barmy old codger, well at least I know where I stand with him now, that's important."

The next several weeks went by quickly life was grand in the castle with Sirrius an Albus. Fudge had stopped by after Harry's disappearance and was pleased to learn "the boy was staying put" as he put it. The words did nothing to endear Harry to the man. Time for school to begin was getting close and Harry wanted to go to the Leaky Caldron and ride in with Ron and Hermione. Sirrius abhorred the idea with a manic out there looking for Harry, they all had a good laugh at that one. But since they knew it was relatively safe, Albus allowed it. The day they were to leave Harry approached Sirius.

"Hey Sirius, I am leaving with Albus today for Diagon Alley, and I won't be back until school starts."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you pup?"

"Yes I am sure, no since risking you getting caught before we prove your innocence, nothing is going to happen just a few minor annoyances."

"The Ferret?"

"Yeah"

"Did he ever live that down?"

"No, at any rate I need you to finish preparations here. Can you handle that with out being seen?"

"HA, I have been getting around Filch since before your were born and next to the Dementors he will be no problem."

"Don't be so fast to underestimate that old Squib he may not have much magic but he knows this castle inside and out, and don't forget the kneezle of his."

"Mrs Norris, I was never certain she wasn't a Animagus"

"I assure she wasn't," After Sirrius raised an eyebrow at this Harry waved him off, "another time, just have everything ready."

"No problem pup you can count on me."

With that said the two embraced and Sirius told Harry to be careful. Harry then left Sirrius and proceeded to the headmaster's office the gargoyle leapt aside as Harry approached and he climbed the stairs. When he reached the door, just before he could knock, it opened allowing him inside. Harry moved through the door and sat down to wait. He began studying the room taking in the details once more of a place he had longed to revisit. Everything was as he remembered it from his youth and it made him all the more happy with his decision. _ Not everyone get a true second chance at a childhood,_ he thought. A slight movement caught his attention as Dumbledore entered from the back.

"Ah Harry ready to go then?" He looked puzzled but said nothing so Harry simply nodded and the two of them flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

Diagon Ally was just as Harry remembered it after a quick trip to Gringgotts to show them the letter from his "aunt" allowing him access to his lower vaults before his was of age, Harry set up several ways to extract money from the bank without every having to return here. He then went to Flourish and Bolts and purchased there ordering catalog the same with the apothecary and Elops. Harry and Dumbledore were now browsing the other stores when stopped at the entrance to Knockturn Alley, pulling his hood up covering his face, Harry moved purposely through the crows if Snape could have seen him at that moment he would have been proud. Dumbledore gliding through after casting a notice-me-not charm on himself as he always did when entering the Alley.

Harry stopped suddenly in front of an run down looking store. Reep's Rare Books and Collectable,

Truen Reep was not unknown to Dumbledore, the man was dangerous and would do anything to attain something he thought, or knew was rare and valuable. It was believed, but never proven that he had several of Merlins books in his private collection. The rumor was most likely started by Reep himself.

Harry strode into the store and ignored the small man behind the counter. He began strolling up and down the aisles searching the shelves. He stopped in front of several books, but then moved on. Finally he called Dumbledore over, "read this shelf please Albus" Harry said pointing at a shelf of old books with strange runes on it that Dumbledore couldn't make out just when he thought he had it they changed somehow to something different.

"I can't Harry, the runes seem to shift when I try to read them." Dumbledore very puzzled, but extremely curious about what Harry was doing and the significance of these books.

Harry simply nodded and took the entire contents of the shelf down and went to the counter 6 books in all.

In a voice that was not his own and so cruel and demanding that Dumbledore was started for a moment before collecting himself Harry began to speak to Reep. "How much for these old tomes?"

"Those?" Reep inquired as he reached and took one of the books to look it over. "Ah the rune collection, since it is a full set, but no one seems to be able to translate them I'll let them go for two thousand galleon, provided you tell me what these are if you find a way to translate them."

Harry nodded them handed over the money, which Reep took greedily thinking he had just gotten the best of the deal. Harry took the books after Dumbledore had shrunk them and placed them in his pocket, they turned to leave but Harry stopped at the door and turned to face Reep once more. "They are books on a dead form of magic one must be a Parseltounge to read them. Because they were written by Salazar Slytherin himself." Reep looked purely stunned for about a moment, then suddenly his features melted and he went back to what ever he had been examining when they entered the shop.

Once they were outside and out of Knockturn Alley Dumbledore motion to a small café near the back of Diagon Alley the two sat at a quiet table in the back. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Harry correct me if I am wrong but Truen Reep will never remember what happened to those books will he?" Harry shook his head in response and ordered a small meal and something to drink from the enchanted menu. "How did you know those books were there?"

Harry looked as though he was in deep thought a moment, "I sensed them, I have been inside Tom's head enough to know what he feels like. I felt a similar magical signature from the books today"

Dumbledore eyes were twinkling so brightly Harry thought the old wizard was going to wet himself in acquitment, he somehow got the impression that if this was Hermione not Albus Dumbledore defeater of Grinwauld, that he would have been bouncing in his seat like she does when Harry does something that "can't be done". "What?" Harry hissed out.

"The ability you described is not unheard of Harry but it is extremely rare, and it is only present in a Master Legilimence. It merely means that you, at a very young age I might add, have fully mastered a rather difficult form of magic."

"You don't mean 13 do you?"

"No I don't most wizard don't yet have the patience, or dedication even at 70 years old to fully master Legilimency. What other forms of magic have you mastered?" Dumbledore leaned back appearing to relax a little more but Harry recognized the technique it was a way of resting without totally letting your guard down Harry realized that despite his age, Dumbledore was extremely dangerous when he wanted to be the wizard had a disarming quality about him that made you let your guard down because you thought you were dealing with a foolish old man. But nothing could be farther from the truth, Harry now realized the trueness of Dumbledore' s wisdom. in spite of Dumbledore' s 100 plus years the he openly admitted that each day he learned something new and that he did not know everything.

"I managed to master charms defense a good bit of potions but some areas were beyond my grasp, like poisons, and such, transfiguration, attack magic a small amount of blood magic, some summoning but higher summoning is still difficult for me, despite my success with the patronous, and I couldn't even master the simplest spell in necromancy."

"I believe that I can explain that Harry. Despite your changed view on magic's two sides, light and dark, you are still inherently a creature of the light. That is why light spells come easier to you. You were able to master them in little time once you applied yourself. I suppose you have learned how outdated our form of teaching is?"

"Yes, we learned mainly through the DA that not everyone can learn from a book. Some people need to understand how magic works. Others like me, I am apparently one of the rarest types have to think of magic as a living thing that you are working with to accomplish your goals. Magic is not a tool it's a partner it is there to help you not do your bidding. We also discovered only the most powerful of wizards and witches can truly grasp this concept."

"Very good Harry with your additional training in Runes and Arithmancy you will be receiving this year. You should be one of the most knowledgeable wizards in existence. Very few are able to master as many forms of magic as you. Tell me have you an Animagus form?"

Harry nodded as he replied "yes but don't ask me what it is. I want it to be a surprise."

The rest of their conversation was along the same lines. Some found it very strange to see a old white haired wizard they couldn't quite place and a boy that looked familiar, but wasn't anyone they knew discussing magical theory all day in a café, but the two seemed content to be left alone and with a notice-me-not charm in place on the table, no one bothered them. They talked until it began to get dark then moved to the Caldron they ordered dinner and after eating Harry went to his room and Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts to assist Sirius. Harry lay in bed thinking _That was a conversation I have wanted to have for ages. It felt good to talk to him after all these years. _

Harry tossed a few more thoughts about for a few moments then smiled as he remembered he would see his friends again in a few days. With that happy thought he went to sleep.

Far away in a distant land some evil had felt a disturbance in his magic all day, now he knew what that disturbance was. The evil being slithered through the dense forest seeking his prey he could wait, he could bide his time, he had done so before, he would do so again.

It was only a matter of time...


	5. Reunions

A/N To all my reviewers Thank you for your kind, and not so kind reviews . Also a very big thank you to those whom had a complaint for not flaming me all reveiws will be read as long as you try not to flame me I will do me best to adress your question or concern flame me and I simply forget you reviewed me. lol Anyway to those who have been asking Harry is 13 (60) years old and Ginny is only 12 so it will be a while before they get together completely. Sirius will be freed about mid way through this installment of the story which will finish Third year. As to the Soul Thingies (henceforth in my A/N's what the Horcruxes will be called but will use their proper name in the story) most of them will be gathered by the end of fifth year,except the one Dumbledore found. Instead of worring about what Harry does to Snape you might want to worry about Harry and Draco. If you are wondering why reread the first 2 chapters. I will not spoil what happens to Snape yet lets just say Dumbledore will be the one handling that problem. Now a contest The first reviewer to guess the meaning of the last paragraphs of Chapter 4 will become a extra during the sorting ceremony I am going to write for Seventh year (all other ceremonies as written by Rowling stand not rewriting them., not rewriting a lot of things I think Rowling did a GREAT job). This is just a story I came up with and decided to try and write.

Warning: this chapter prebetaed I am posting it due to the demand for a new chapter and hecitc turn my betas life has taken. I may be seeking a new beta soon, will keep you posted.

Chapter 5

Reunions

Harry spent the next few days exploring Diagon Alley of the past, refamiliarizing himself with it, noting where everything was in this time, what shops were present so that when he saw the Weasleys and Hermione, he wouldn't slip up and mention a shop from the future. Harry also tried to get a meeting with the Goblin Council but was told they were too busy to talk to a child. Sighing Harry strolled down the Alley again today and saw a shop he had not visited yet. Smiling to himself at the memory of his first trip there Harry opened the door to Olivander's and stepped inside.

The old shop keeper turned and dropped the wand boxes he was holding. He stared long and hard at Harry for a moment, then spoke, "what can I do for you Mr Potter?"

Harry gaged the old mans reaction for a moment before speaking, "not much Mr Olivander, I just wanted a couple of wand holsters for my friends."

"Hmmm," was the only response Harry got as Mr Olivander moved to another shelf and retrieved the items. "I think three should be sufficient."

"Quite, thank you sir, how much do I owe you."

Eyeing Harry careful for a moment Mr Olivander turned away from Harry and began picking you the boxes Harry suddenly felt a slight tug at his mind as someone left. Cursing himself as a fool Harry realized how Olivander always knew things about people he was a Legilimence. And a damn good one at that if he could sneak inside Harry's mind like that. "400 galleons Mr Potter, but let me say this, they are gift of gratitude from the first person to realize who you really are."

Harry nodded and turned to leave stopping at the door he sent a short message to Olivander mentally, then strode out the door and back to the Cauldron. He had to get ready, the others would be here tomorrow and after that it was on to Hogwarts.

Harry was sitting a Florean's ice-cream pallor eating a strange confection he had told the proprietor about. It was called the "double decker banana split" the first layer consisted of three bananas, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice-cream, hot fudge, caramel, and strawberry topping, topped with whipped cream nuts and a cherry. The second was one banana smaller scoops of ice-cream and a smaller portion of the toppings. The treat was a meal into itself and Harry loved them. For some strange reason he had developed this craving for sweets as he got older and would try and find new and outlandish ones to taste, but the double decker was his favorite. He heard his friends approaching before he saw them and smiled as a bushy haired girl and a gangly red haired boy ran up to him. He forced himself to act as though it had not been years since they had last seen each other. To not run up to both of them embrace them and tell them how much he loved and missed them. The smile faded for a moment as Harry steadied himself he was so busy concentrating he missed Hermione's momentary pause and studying look as she approached.

Harry greeted them warmly and the two sat down to finish Harry's ice-cream Ron instantly fell in love with the dish and asked if Harry thought the house elves at Hogwarts could make it. Mentioning house elves reminded Harry of something he had forgotten, and blurted out "Dobby!"

But before Harry had even finished the word the little elf was already there standing beside Harry expectantly, "Yes Mister Harry Potter sir you called for Dobby?"

"How ... never mind, yes I called for you Dobby, but I don't have time to talk to you about what I need right now" fishing a piece of parchment and a quill from his robes he scratched a note onto the paper and handed it to Dobby. "Take this to Head master Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts and wait there, I may have a job for you Dobby. And here is a knut for your trouble." Harry placed the parchment and the knut into Dobby' s hand but instead of the normal pop that is associated with a house elf leaving Dobby simply vanished. He landed on a very stunned Dumbledore' s desk and was very stunned himself. He had never traveled by portkey before and the experience left him rattled. He dropped the knut and parchment not trusting them and sat down to wait for Harry. Dobby and Dumbledore spent an interesting day talking together.

"What was that about?" Ron asked after Dobby disappeared.

"Something Al... Professor Dumbledore and I have been working on since I left the Dursley' s he wants Dobby to look after me next summer in a secret place he is setting up. With the events of the last two years and Sirius's break out something has him spooked, and for some reason he thinks I need to be protected." The line was good the two of them weren't meant to hear it until king's crossing next summer but now was as good a time as any to test the waters with the little half truths Harry would be telling them from now on. Ron seemed to by it and began theorizing about why Harry had to be protected, everything from Sirius wanting revenge to You know who coming back for Harry again, to Snape and Malfoy being involved. Hermione was strangely quiet and had been giving Harry a queer look the entire time.

"Mione? What is it? I got something on my face?" Harry asked after he could take it no more.

Hermione chewed her lip a moment blushing before answering, "something is different about you Harry, I can't put my finger on what, but something is different." she then quickly added "It's not a bad thing its just different, that thing with Dobby, your smile is brighter and I would swear your eyes are twinkling like Professor Dumbledore' s at times."

In spite of himself Harry laughed, he had forgotten how clever Hermione was. He had done the one thing he needed not to do, although not on purpose, hand Hermione a puzzle and dare her not to solve it by feeding her half truths. Hermione would work on a problem day and night until she solved it, he knew this he spent many night up with her and Ron working on them. Sighing and seeing the hurt look on her face and finally registering that Ron was blithering something about the same old Harry, he spoke, "your right Hermione I do feel different this year, I don't know why but I feel great. Maybe it's because I only spent a few days at the Dursley' s, sorry I couldn't tell you, but Professor Dumbledore insisted I keep it a dead secret where I was staying this summer. I didn't even learn why until after we were there. He was worried about Sirius Black, he was concerned that the wards while keeping out Voldemort, oh stop it, it's just a name, might not stop Sirius. So he moved me for the summer. Spending a Dursley free summer can do wonders for a person, and he said I never have to go back there again."

"But they are you family, horrid though they may be, wont you miss them?" she asked

"No not really, there is no love lost between me and them, but the Professor and I agree that it is too dangerous for them and me for me to stay there anymore. Minister Fudge even supported Dumbledore' s advice that my whereabouts be kept secret."

"Wow, sounds like you actually had a fun summer mate, but if Dumbledore is so worried about you why let you sit in the open in Diagon Alley?

"Because ALL of the shop keepers are watching me here, and I have to check in with Tom ever night so he can cast charms on my room when I go to sleep that will alert him if anyone is in there besides me. I wanted to see you guys before school started and Dumbledore didn't see the harm in it if I agreed to stay with in Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron."

"Makes sense, well anyway we need to get our books for the year how about you mate, looking forward to Divination this year I hear it is a cake course?" Ron asked as the three began to stand.

"Err actually mate Dumbledore wanted me to drop Divination and take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead. Sorry mate but he hit me with this three days ago when I arrived here and he handed me my book list. He said something about maybe needing the skills I will get from the classes more than Divination." Harry said weakly, this was one confrontation he had been dreading, leaving Ron alone in Divination. He was certain Ron would be upset but was surprised.

"Dumbledore already told Mom and Dad when we arrived back in England" Ron laughed, "I just wanted to see if you would 'fess up to abandoning me and Hermione to that class. I wanted to drop it and try and get in with you but Dumbledore said that my schedule was set for the year I could drop a class but I couldn't pick up any." He shrugged "Come on lets get our stuff."

The three of them spent the day laughing and buying school supplies they saw Ginny and the twins and Mr and Mrs Weasley who told Harry that Dumbledore had arranged Ministry cars to take them to King Cross tomorrow. Hermione bought Crookshanks, who promptly tried to pounce Ron's sick rat Scabbers, who at the mention of Harry tensed up and looked murderous for a moment but brushed it off saying he thought he saw Malfoy, but was mistaken.

The next day Percy was lording over the younger Weasley' s trying to help his mother coral everyone and get them ready for the cars, which were due any minute. In typical Weasley fashion they were several minutes behind. Harry helped Ginny with her things causing her to blush profusely, while Ron helped Hermione. Harry had seen to it that Ron had packed the night before meaning for once Ron wasn't the cause of them running late this time. When they entered the cars it was just as Harry remembered it zipping through traffic and arriving with plenty of time. Everything went smoothly, until it came time to find a compartment. Ron protested sharing with an professor, but Harry and Hermione quieted reminding him Malfoy was on the train and would be stopping by the presence of the Professor, asleep or otherwise, would deter him, and it did. Besides Harry wanted someone who would have a chance at stopping him close by if he lost it when he saw Malfoy.

When the Ferret made his appearance Harry's entire demeanor changed, he went from a relaxed joyful attitude, to one of a tiger ready to pounce on a small mouse. Something about this must have bothered Ginny because for some un fathomable reason she chose that moment to grad his hand distracting him from Malfoy. Harry turned ignoring the git figuring Ron and Hermione could handle him. He stared into Ginny's eyes a moment before blushing, she also blushed and squeezed his hand and mouthed thank you. It bewildered Harry for a moment until it dawned on him. This was Ginny's second year, and the Malfoy' s were instrumental in ruining her first. She had needed strength when Malfoy had entered the room and Harry had been there. The first time he had concentrated on Draco and ignored Ginny was even there. This time he had been there for her. Harry vowed then and there he would do better by Ginny this time around he had a second chance and he would do it right. But he had to be careful he had to let her think she was over the crush before he could move forward. He mouthed no problem and let go of her hand and turned back to find that Malfoy had already left. Leaving a fuming Ron, Harry only caught the end of what Ron was calling a Malfoy

"...sanctimonious arse"

"RON, there's a professor not three feet from you!" Hermione burst out.

"Firstly Hermione he is dead asleep, second we are not at Hogwarts yet and the school year hasn't started so he can't dock me points or give me detention."

The rest of the train ride was dull Harry pretended to pass out when the dementor showed. Mostly because he wanted the pleasure of casting a patronous at Malfoy again, and because it was something that had helped him and Remus connect. The problem was how was he gonna fake struggling to learn the spell. Besides it was all he could do to keep from casting the _patronous mortis _spell at the thing out of instinct. After the Dobby incident killing a dementor would be a brilliant thing to do in front of Hermione.

But Harry was visibly shaken from the encounter he had expected to hear his mother scream, but the screams he heard were his own as he was force to relive the moment he had seen Ginny's body after Malfoy and the other death eaters had finished with her. Tom Riddle or no if Draco Malfoy so much as laid a finger on Ginny, Harry would show Malfoy just how evil he could be. He shivered again at the thought of how he had killed Malfoy. Moody had never asked questions, the only thing the old wizard had done after Harry had told him Malfoy was gone was drink a bottle of Fire whiskey with him in silence. It became a tradition of sorts one night Harry had learned that Moody himself had done something similar to the man that had killed his family. Harry got no details, only that Moody regretted ever finding the bastard. When Harry started to ask why Moody hadn't stopped him from going after Malfoy. Moody responded I didn't listen to any one then would you have listened to me? Despite his feelings Harry knew the answer was no.

The start of term feast was Marvelous. During which Harry was asked to report to Dumbledore' s office after. So as Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffendor dorms Harry turned and went to the Headmasters's office. Once again as he approached the gargoyle in deep thought it jumped aside. Only this time it did not go unobserved.

"Harry how did you do that?" a familiar voice said behind him.

Harry jumped three feet in the air and sent a wandless stunner at the source of the voice. Lucky for Albus Dumbledore his best friend was Alastor Moody, therefor he was used to getting stunners thrown at him. So he easily deflected it with a wave of his hand.

"Merlin Albus, don't sneak up on me like that. You scared the shit out of me."

"I observed that, in the future I will try and be sure not to come upon you unawares. But I am still curious how you managed to get the gargoyle to move with out the use of a password."

Harry had to think a moment to figure out what Albus was talking about, when he got it he blushed, "oh that it has to do with my family tree and a ritual I underwent to claim my inheritance."

"Ah then I take it the Heir of Gryffendor was discovered?"

"You may make that assumption."

"Very well then I must ask that you not abuse the power and go places that students are not allowed."

"No problem Albus, now should we retire to you office or do you wish to discuss what you wanted me for out here?"

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to go up the stairs and followed when they entered Harry saw the reason sitting in one of Dumbledore' s armchairs. A short child like little creature with large bat like ears was swinging his feet in the air humming something waiting patiently.

"Mister Harry Potter Dobby knew you would come soon. I was telling Professor Dumbledore that we would see yous today."

"I suppose this is the reason you wanted to see me."

"Yes Harry as per your request I have filled Dobby in on our mission. I suppose he has a part to play somehow?"

"Yes but that will come later," turning to Dobby, " Dobby I want to ask you something do you want to stay a free elf or would you like a new family."

"Dobby likes his freedom, but he would be serving Mister Harry Potter if he is asking that."

"I am would you like to become my house elf Dobby."

"Oh yes Mister Harry Potter yes" the little elf bounded from the chair and hugged Harry's leg in a vice grip.

"Ok ok Dobby your cutting off my circulation,"he wrestled the excited elf free from his leg and took a very serious tone. "Now there will be rules. First you are to be a secret it is not to be known that you are my house elf. Second I will need you to perform strange task in the future, do not worry you will not be asked to hurt anyone. But certain things have to happen. And lastly you will not under any circumstances punish yourself ever again. Can you follow these rules?"

Dobby shifted his feet a few times he had gotten nervous when Harry had said there would be rules and had nearly wept when Harry told him the last rule nodding vigorously "yes Dobby is a good house elf Dobby will do as Master Harry Potter commands."

"Then my first command is that you may no longer call me master, Harry is fine understand?"

"Yes Harry Potter, "

"Next I want you to pretend to work for Hogwarts since this is where I am staying you can serve me by helping the elves here."

"Yes Harry Potter Dobby will do this Dobby is a good house elf you will be seeing you will like having a house elf like Dobby. I is good helper."

"Ok, you can go Dobby if I need you I will call"

"Goodbye Harry Potter." with that the little elf popped away, most likely to the kitchens to help with the after feast clean up.

"If there is nothing else," Harry said turning to Dumbledore.

"One more thing Harry and then you may go, I have moved your pet to a secret room off the main hall way normally reserved for guest it is behind the portrait of Lady Morgana."

"I know it, I'll try and stop by and see him later tell him all is well, to proceed as planned and that the escaped route is now functional." with that Harry turned and left. He made his way to the dorms and plopped on his bed. He talked with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus for a while before turning in.


	6. First Day of School Situation Normal All

Disclaimer in 1st chapter.

Chapter 6

First Day of School, Situation Normal All F'ed Up

Hermione woke the next morning, washed and dressed all the while grumbling to herself about gossiping girls. She had spent the night listening to Lavender, Paverti, and the other girls of her year talking about the changes in Harry. The slightly longer hair, the more finely toned body even through the school robes the changes had been evident no longer was Harry the scrawny boy he was last year. He had grown both in height and stature. Not that Hermione minded Harry now resembling a healthy 13yo, or Lavender and Paverti noticing, scratch that, she minded those two noticing. She wanted someone else to notice her brother. For that is what Harry was to her, the brother she never had, and she was certain Harry had similar feeling for her. The two of them were family, and always would be. Heading down the stairs, lost in thought, it wasn't until someone spoke to her that she realized she wasn't alone in the common room.

"Hey 'Mione, your up early." a familiar voice said from their chairs by the window. She looked up to see none other that Harry Potter with his nose buried in a book he had obviously been up for hours. But she was certain he had gone up with Ron and the others late last night.

"Morning Harry, what are you doing down here this early?"

"Couldn't sleep anymore, over the summer my sleeping patterns changed and I started sleeping less. I don't understand why, and Dumbledore would only twinkle, smile and say this was unexpected."

Sighing she plopped into the seat across from him. "Harry, he wants you to find out why for yourself"

"I know Mione," he dropped the book in her lap, "and I just did. Yet another way I get to be different." Grumbling, he made his way to the portal and to the great hall. Once outside the portal, he began chuckling to himself. It would take Hermione about three days to read the book, but in that time she would be focused on Harry's sleep patterns, which would give him more time to adjust to being in school again. Focusing Hermione's energies on a puzzle he already knew the answer to, but she didn't, was a pretty Slytherin move. He would do penance later, but it would keep her from noticing any slips he made getting used to being in school again.

He took a seat at the Gryffendor table and started eating breakfast, waiting for the others to show up, as he finished Hermione Ron and Ginny entered and took seats around him. Strangely Ron sat next to him Hermione across from Ron and Ginny across from Harry. Ginny blushed and focused on her breakfast. Harry considered asking her if she was alright but refrained. If he noticed to much too soon it could mess up things. This was the hard part it was pretty easy to change the things that he wanted to, but to keep the things he wanted to stay the same was harder. He had to fight some of his instincts, like when Hermione and Ron would argue, (which they were already doing), he wanted to look at them and tell them to go find a broom closet to snog in and leave him alone. And when Ginny looked uncomfortable, sad or in anyway distressed, he wanted to offer some type of comfort. Also when the now approaching ferret would come into Harry's orbit he wanted to squish him like the little insect he was.

Before Malfoy could even open his mouth Harry had spoken to him, "What do you want Malfoy," the amount of venom Harry said this with caused all nearby conversation to stop it, and it even gave Draco pause. He knew that Potter hated him but this tone of voice went beyond a school rivalry.

Gathering himself, and shaking off the momentary distraction, "Well Potter I heard you fainted on the train. What's the matter can't handle a little. . . " Draco never finished the sentence. Instead he ran away screaming trying to get away from a extremely nasty Batty Bogey Hex. Everyone at the table was looking at Ginny who was staring open mouthed at a retreating Draco, she suddenly noticed everyone's eyes fixed on her.

"Don't look at me, I don't even have my wand out."

"Come on Gin," Ron said "everyone knows that you are famous for that curse, and no one can do it better."

Deciding to let her off the hook, Harry spoke up. "Actually it might have been me, when I get angry I sometimes perform accidental magic. I know it was supposed to stop when I started school, but when my emotions run high it still happens occasionally."

Everyone seemed to accept this except Hermione, who was eyeing Harry suspiciously. But luckily Professor McGonagall choose this moment to come around with their time tables, distracting Hermione momentarily. "Here are your schedules for the term, and I don't want to know anything about why Mr Malfoy ran out of here in such a state. But I would avoid angering Professor Snape if I were you for a while."she said to Harry.

The first day of school passed without much incident, Harry managed to perform the spells as though he had never done them before, mostly by watching Ron a moment then trying to imitate what he done. Tranfiguration, Charms, and Ancient Runes went smoothly. Harry kept from drawing much attention by staying quiet. Although he did remain after class with Hermione to show one of the books he got in Diagon Alley to the ancient runes professor. Proving to Hermione once and for all that he was the only one that could translate them. When the professor showed the same inability to translate even the title that Dumbledore had. When Hermione went to ask a question Harry cut her off,

"What language can I speak that no one else can?"

Hermione's mouth snapped closed as Harry bid the Professor goodbye and they left.

"Well that was interesting. Tomorrow is gonna be fun DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, and Double Potions with the snakes. And you and I have Arithmancy, this is gonna be a interesting year"

"Harry, sorry about back there. . ."

Harry waved her off, "Don't worry about Mione, its part of who you are and why I asked you to be there when I showed the professor the book, If you didn't see him fail to translate it you would have never believed me. And it would have driven you crazy until you had a chance to try and translate them. But knowing how much you like to read, I did think of you this summer while doing this, especially when I discovered the author of the books. So I made you a copy of what I have translated so far."

Hermione was practically beside herself with excitement, "when do I get to read them? Who is the author?" the two questions came so fast Harry barely understood what she had said.

"Whoa slow down Mione, I only have the first two books translated and there are six of them. If I let you start reading them now you will begin bugging me to finish faster and I already have that problem with Dumbledore." He began to walk towards the common room with Hermione following.

"Ok I understand that but who wrote them, Harry, the only other Parseltounge I know about is. . . NO, it couldn't be all books by him were lost."

"Or so we thought"

"Amazing, you have to let me read them now."

"I know Mione, I know, the thought of not letting you read them never crossed my mind. I have no wish to be cursed into the next life for denying you something like this. But I must warn you everything you thought you knew about magic will change. This is going to be a very unpopular book in some circles." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say that Harry?"

"You'll have to read the translation to understand, but lets just say Salazar wasn't viewed as a dark wizard in his time. If he were, would the others have worked that closely with him to make the school?"

Hermione was thoughtful a moment but did not respond. The two of them entered the portal after Harry gave the password. Only to be met by a very angry Ron Weasley.

"YOU KEPT THAT MANGY CAT AWAY FROM SCABBERS! I TRIED TO BRING HIM DOWN TO THE COMMON ROOM FOR SOME AIR AND THAT CAT OF YOURS ATTACKED HIM ON SIGHT! I AM TELLING YOU HERMIONE, KEEP HIM AWAY OR ELSE!" Ron bellowed.

Harry and Hermione stood there with gaping mouths, Ron looked livid. His face was red, his fist clinched, and he had a very threatening look in his eye. Harry had forgotten how much Ron loved Scabbers, before they found out the truth.

Hermione mumbled something about being sorry and darted up the girls stairs with Crookshanks, her sobs could be heard before the a door slammed.

"Can you believe the nerve of her letting that wild animal run loose like that?" Ron asked looking to Harry for support. Instead Harry simply moved past Ron and took a seat next to Ginny and Colin Creevy at the second year table, leaving no room for Ron sending a clear message the Harry did not approve of his actions. "Oh so you are gonna side with her then!"

Very calmly and softly Harry spoke, but the entire common room heard him, "No Ron I am not taking sides, you are my best friend as is Hermione, you two are the closest thing I have to family. But this is for you two to work out. Oh and by the way you just attacked her because her pet cat acted like a cat and tried to eat a mouse was unacceptable. What if Hedwig had seen Scabbers running loose at your house last summer and swooped down and tried to gobble him up? Would you have yelled at me like you are yelling at Hermione. Because a owl tried to eat a rat? Remember before they were Hedwig, Scabbers, or Crookshanks they were animals, and animals have instincts that they follow. I am sorry Crookshanks tried to eat Scabbers, just like I would be if Hedwig ever tried. But I don't think it justifies what you did. You have to think before you act Ron, that is something I learned this summer, and the lesson cost me dearly," holding up his hand to stop the question from a no longer angry Ron, but a stunned Ron. Sometime during Harry's speech Ron had calmed down, partially because Harry had hit him with a very weak calming charm to mellow him out enough to hear reason. The other reason is that Ron had realized Harry was talking sense, " Don't ask, I am not ready to talk about it just yet. Let's just say that I had a real eye opener this summer. I learned to listen to others more, and to think about a strategy before rushing in where even angels fear to tread."

With that said Harry turned from Ron to Colin, Ginny, and the other second years asking them if they would like some help with their homework. They all simply nodded awed by what had just happened. Ron stood their a moment before going to across the room and sitting with Dean Seamus and Neville. He sat quietly until dinner time came, with no Hermione as of yet, Harry asked one of the girls to check on her. Hermione came down with Paverti, she had been crying. Harry asked if she was alright, then turned shooting a glare at Ron, that said fix it. He then led Paverti out of the Dorm, leaving the two of them alone.

"Look Hermione I' m sorry about what I did, I wasn't thinking, Harry set me straight though. Its just that I don't want anything to happen to Scabbers. I'll try to make sure not to bring him around Crookshanks. Deal?

She nodded then smiling weakly hugged him before they started out the portal. They had barely gone five feet when they realized they were holding hands. They both stopped, stared at each other, then down at their hands, and then back at each other. They both jerked their hands away from each other and took a step away,

"I er.. that is. . . sorry." Ron stammered.

"I umm.. you see.. its all right" Hermione stammered back.

They both stared at each other a moment, then laughed smiling as they made their way to the hall for dinner.

Harry had a decent conversation with Colin, convincing him to tone down the hero worship. Ginny listened as a patient Harry explained things to Colin. It was amazing the way Harry talked calmly to him, never losing his temper. She smiled softly as she watched, a small voice in her head softly whispered. _It was never a crush you know, you just fell in love with him at first sight. _

_I know _she told the voice. Unlike the last year she knew whose voice that was, her own. Ginny had many conversations with herself growing up in a house full of boys. Being the only other girl other than her mother made it strange when she wanted to talk about girly things, which the boys wanted none of. Ron was the closest to her age and the most understanding of her, he would even defend her to their older brothers sometimes. Telling her one time "being the youngest to its us against them".

But all that had changed when he went away to Hogwarts, she was alone. She wanted to go with her big brother to the school so she wouldn't be alone. But it was not to be, and seeing Harry on the platform hadn't helped. She felt she had to know this boy, learn about him. She knew that he would never hurt her or poke fun at her, and last year he had shown how much he cared. Though probably not for her but for her family. To be honest she could see Harry doing what he did for anyone, well except Malfoy. Scratch that, last year he might have done that for Malfoy, this year, something was different. Harry and Ron had always despised Malfoy, but now Harry hated the boy with a passion. She had not seen that kind of loathing before in anyone except Tom Riddle, when she had mentioned Harry in the dairy. It scared her a little that Harry was capable of the same kind of hate that Tom was, and that she didn't know what had happened between that would cause such hatred. As far as she could tell Malfoy was clueless that every time he came near Harry he very close to being hexed into another incarnation. Harry would literally seep magic, she could feel it pouring off of him. But she wasn't the only one to notice, she had seen Hermione staring at Harry all during breakfast. What confused her the most is whenever this happened and she was around, if Harry saw her or they touched, he would instantly calm down. It was almost as if Harry needed to know she was alright. It had been that way since the train ride. She wasn't sure why but the classes Harry had tomorrow with Malfoy scared her. Something was bound to happen between the two of them. Harry was too volatile, around Malfoy, and Malfoy was too stupid to realize that Harry was that close to throttling him senseless.

"Harry," she said tugging on his sleeve, "I need to talk to you a moment."

A confused look came over Harry's face and he nodded. She stood up and he followed telling Colin they would talk more later. Ginny lead the way to the door the two of them exited just as Ron and Hermione entered. Ron called after them asking what was up, but Harry was the only one to acknowledge him, and all he did was shrug mouthing the words "not a clue, talk later".

Harry followed absently paying attention to where they were going. He knew they were in the entrance and that instead of going outside they had approached some painting, "this is private enough no one comes here, I found out about it last year, during , well you know"

Harry nodded not trusting his voice at the moment, thinking about Ginny hurting, hurt Harry. And made him want to reach out to her, but it wasn't time yet. He followed he through the doorway behind the painting and looked up to take in the new room, trying to place it in the school. His eyes bugged as recognition dawned on him. The voice coming from the guest apartment's bathroom told him all he needed to know.

"Harry that you? Be out in a minute." The male voice called, "been a while since you came to see me getting to good to associate with . . . . oh shit" the last word was spoken as Sirius walked into the sitting room and saw a wide eyed open mouthed Ginny and a panicking Harry behind her. Without thinking he turned on his heel and made to leave the room thinking retreat would maybe by Harry some time to figure out what to do.

But Ginny was faster, her wand out in a flash she stunned Sirius knocking him against the wall. Backing against Harry pushing him against the wall she began screaming about protecting Harry and how Sirius would never get his hands on him. The whole process had happened so fast the Harry was effectively stunned as well. So when Albus Dumbledore Minerva McGonagall and Fillius Flickwick, entered the room wands drawn the sight they beheld was comical. Harry backed against the near wall pinned there by a hysterical Ginny. Who was brandishing her wand and screaming like a banshee at a prone figure of a man on the floor across from them.

Albus sighed and plopped into one of the chairs in the room and strengthened the silencing charm on the room. He then looked Ginny directly in the eye and softly said, "Ms Weasley would you be so kind as to calm down and come sit with me over hear and let Mr Potter off the wall."

And just like that Ginny stopped screaming. She looked around, for the first time and noticed that they were no longer alone with the dangerous criminal. She lowered her wand and moved to sit down blushing. "Sorry for causing such a fuss Professor, I just thought that the guest quarters were empty and I needed to talk to Harry about something private."

"May I assume you learned of their existence last year?" Dumbledore asked, she nodded the affirmative. And he continued, "and you believed them to be a good place to discuss something you didn't want broadcast all over the school?" another nod, "very well no harm done,"

"No harm done Albus she saw him and you brought Minerva and Fillius with you!" Harry stood up almost screaming.

Dumbledore merely twinkled and McGonagall looked indignant at being called by her first name by the young boy in front of her. But before she could begin, Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her, "Harry I have taken care of things on my end, as Headmaster of this school. As far as that goes nothing will be said about the two of you being out of bounds. As to why I brought the professors with me they were in my office when the wards I put on this place went off to warn me if anyone had discovered what we hid here. Lastly this is your mess not mine. I promised you I would let you be the one to inform people about what was going on, that way you would know exactly who it was that knew your secret. The only person I have told is Remus Lupin who is still digesting the news. And should be here any moment."

At that moment Remus Lupin burst into the room, "SIRIUS GET YOUR MANGY. . . . what the bloody hell?" Remus stated as he noticed Ginny, Albus Harry and the two professors staring at him. He then noticed a prone figure on the floor and began to laugh.

"Its not funny Moony." Harry said as he walked over to the figure then turned to face the professors.

"As you have probably been able to ascertain this is none other than Sirius Black, but please don't react negatively after I awaken him, all will be explained. But I feel that he should be awake to tell his part of what you are about to be told. Some of which certain people weren't supposed to know for quite some time. But that is part of having plans, they don't always go the way they should.

Harry envenerated Sirius who sat up and looked at Harry then the others, "Harry what's going on I vaguely remember seeing Ginny Weasley before someone hit me with a stunner."

"Nothing Sirius just another day in the life of Harry Potter, SNAFU, nothing to report."

Harry and Sirius moved to empty chairs joining the others. "Snafu Harry? What's that,"Sirius asked

"Situation Normal All. . ."Harry began.

"Fucked Up," Finished Lupin, "would rather I said that on school grounds than you Harry sorry but at the moment you are still a student."

"No problem Moony," noticing the death glare he was getting from Ginny he decided it was time to let them in on what was going on.

"Well I wasn't planning on this happening this early. Professors I had planned on approaching you with Albus with in the next week or two, Gin I am afraid I hadn't planned on telling you for a year or two."

"Why Harry can't you trust me?

"More than anyone, the problem is I am from the future, before you say yeah right, listen to me. I know things, I can either prove it to you now or later when I had planned on and in private, because I have only one way to prove it to you."

"Really what's that? She said getting more angry.

"The secret location of a certain birthmark."

Ginny's face turned white. "How do you know that not even Ron knows that."

A/N: HAHAHAHA evil author leaves cliffy. by the way I have a yahoo group for this and my future fics, don't worry not leaving this one. you can get there through the homepage link on my author's bio page. will update soon.


	7. A Potter Family Reunion

Chapter 7

A Potter Family Reunion

Once Ginny had calmed down from Harry's revaluation, he began speaking again. "Gin, you have a very adult decision to make. Either Albus or I can obliviate you, or you can hear the story with the professors. It's up to you."

"Mr. Potter I don't believe that Ms Weasely is old enough to make such decisions." Professor McGonagall began, but Harry cut her off.

"No Professor, Gin and I promised each other two things, no major decisions would be made without discussing them together, and we wouldn't hide things from each other either. I am not going to start breaking those promises simply because Gin doesn't know about them."

"That's because she hasn't made them yet Harry," Remus stated. "Your using circular logic, very well I might add. In the future you two made a promise to each other, you still remember it because you are from the future, and because you love Ginny you feel they still apply to you. Even though Ginny has no idea what you are talking about or the circumstances in which the promises were made."

"Stop talking about me like I am not here!" Ginny shouted. "I'll make my own decisions thank you. I think I would like to hear the short version of what Harry is going to say and then I 'll decide, whether to hear the rest or to be obliviated.

The others made to protest this, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop them and nodded for Harry to proceed.

"Third year: Sirius is innocent Scabbers is Pettigrew. Fourth year: Triwizard tournament, DADA teacher is a death eater under polyjuice, Voldemort returns. Fifth year: Ministry tries to discredit myself and Albus, interferes in Hogwarts, you, myself and several others go to the Ministry to rescue Sirius. Its really a trap, Sirius gets killed rescuing us. I learn about the prophecy that says only Voldemort and I can kill each other. Sixth year: Malfoy and Snape conspire to kill Albus, I learn about the Horcruxes, Albus dies. Seventh year: Voldemort openly moves against the Ministry, attacks Hogwarts at least three times. Hagrid gets killed. Over the next 40 years Ron and Mione get married you and I get Married your family gets killed. McGonagall and Remus and Tonks get killed, you get killed, I finally defeat Voldemort. But before I could he does some ritual that causes the beginning of another Ice Age." taking a deep breath and sitting down across from a wide eyed Ginny, " I think that about covers the highlights."

"How old are you now?" Flickwick asked, " I mean before you came back."

"I had just turned 59 years old"

"How old was I when I died?"

Harry looked thoughtfully at Ginny, "34 you died 10 years before I defeated Tom."

A odd thoughtful look came over Ginny, "It wasn't Tom that killed me, was it? That's why you didn't kill him right after I died."

Looking confused, but still very serious, "no it wasn't Tom." Harry responded in a flat tone.

Ginny continued to ponder something before muttering that she didn't want to be obliviated, and that she wanted in. Harry stared at her a moment but she waved him off, " quit staring at me Harry, the others need to be filled in about what is going on more, you have to tell them the plan. I just need a little time to sort out what I have been told, I'll just listen to you guys talk. Harry, if I miss something you can fill me in later."

Not fully believing her but knowing better than to argue with her, Harry began to fill the others in on the plan to prove Sirius' innocence and let Pettigrew go back to Tom. He also told them more about the future and explained Remus' potions, by the end of the year, he would be in total control of the wolf. The potion was a mixture and wolfsbane, and the animagus potion, with a few added ingredients. Remus had only to add a few of his hairs before each dose to ensure it bonded with his particular form of lycanthropcy. As Harry was finishing up Ginny said something that caused several things to happen, firstly McGonagall dropped her tea cup, second Harry was staring at her with his mouth hanging open as were Remus and Sirius. Flickwick was still taking it all in, and missed what she said. When he noticed the stares of the others he turned to her with a curious expression on his face wondering what had happened. And Dumbledore, he just twinkled like a mad man and snickered to himself.

With a trance like expression on her face Ginny had said "I wonder if I ever told him I was pregnant again."After saying this she stared at the faces around the room, tears forming in her eyes. The last thing she said before blacking out was "I remember..."

Severus Snape was in a very very foul mood. The head master was no where to be found, and the same was true of Professors McGonagall, Flickwick, and Lupin. Not that he minded Lupin being gone, maybe that meant he would get a shot at DADA. But he put those thoughts out of his mind as he stalked down the hall letting his cloak billow behind him, frightening a few first year Ravenclaws.

_Good, _he thought _the sooner they fear me the less trouble I'll have with them in class. Useless mudlbloods, and blood traitors all of them. If only that Potter brat hadn't gotten lucky, maybe I would be head master of this school by now. _As he turned the corner he saw Draco Malfoy engaged in his favorite activity, incurring the wrath of Granger, Weasely, and. . . _wait where is Potter_?

Deciding to stop and observe to see if Potter would appear to save his friends, Snape waited until Weasely was about to hex Malfoy into oblivion before stepping forward. "20 points from Gryffendor, for threatening another student, Weasely," Snape practically spat the name Weasely out as if it was something foul in his mouth.

Ron looked about to say something in protest but Snape merely raised an eyebrow, "care to try for detention as well?" Snape growled.

"No sir," Ron said before he and Hermione turned and hurriedly their way to the Gryffendor common room. Once they were out of ear shot Snape turned on Malfoy with a vengeance.

"You sniveling idiot, have you no more brains in your head than that. Every time you piss those three off and make me step in to save your sorry carcass it makes them suspicions of us. Don't forget who they are, ever. That Granger girl is too clever for her own good. Give her enough clues and she will figure out what our true purpose is here." Snape straightened and turned from Malfoy leaving him to think, "try and remember, other than getting a fundamental education on the workings of magic your job here is to watch Potter and learn his weaknesses, you can't do that is he thinks you are already one of us. He will be too guarded around you. You need to lure them into a false sense of security so they slip up around you."

"And you try and remember, you slimy git, one word from me and your life won't be worth spit. All I have tell my father is that I discovered who warned the order of the attack on the Potters, and he will kill you himself. Even if the master ordered you to do so. You know he won't see it that way. They have been trying to figure out who the spy was for years." Draco spat venomously.

Snape turned on Draco so fast the boy nearly wet himself. As he found himself on the wrong end of Snape's wand. "Listen here boy, your empty threats may get you prestige and power with your peers but I am not one of them. I was serving the master while you were still but a gleam in your father's eye. I have stood before the dark lord, faced his fury, and lived to tell the tale. Can you say the same. I thought not, neither you nor your boorish father frighten me boy. When you have stared into the eyes of the dragon, few things can."

With that said and a flourish of cloak Snape was gone disappearing down one of the dark corridors. Malfoy pulled himself off the wall and swallowed the lump in his throat, he new that he had pushed Snape to far this time. It would be a while before the man would help him with the golden trio again. Best to lay low for a while. Then he remembered his schedule for tomorrow, _Well after tomorrow, can't pass up the opportunity to embarrass that over grown dunder head, even pissed Snape will understand that one. Anything that makes the old goat look incompetent is a good thing. And he knows it._

Harry stood outside the Gryffendor common room racking his brain to try and figure out a way to explain to Ron that Ginny was in the hospital wing due to blacking out, and it wasn't his fault she wouldn't wake up. Deciding that he was only delaying the inevitable, Harry turned toward the portrait. It swung open, and he stepped inside.

"Oy Harry," Ron called as he saw who was stepping in. Then after watching behind Harry for a moment his eyes narrowed, "where's Ginny?" The menacing tone was unmistakable, fortunately only someone as observant as Hermione noticed Harry flinch.

"She's uhh..."

"Out with it Harry!" Ron practically yelled his temper rising.

Harry visibly flinched again, he had forgotten how protective Ron had been of Ginny after her first year. Harry drew in a breath and gave the news as fast as he could, "shesinthehospitalwingsheblackedoutandwontwakeup."

The puzzled look on Ron's face said that Harry would have to say it again, confusion replacing anger in his voice Ron asked "Come again, why is she in the Hospital Wing?"

Sighing, Harry resigned himself to fate and told Ron the news once more. Now noticing the death glares he was receiving from Fred, George, and Percy as well, "She is in the Hospital Wing, she blacked out while we were talking and won't wake up. Madame Pomfrey doesn't have a clue what's wrong with her. She suspects it is some kind of trance."

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Percy asked, giving Harry a piercing glare.

"I don't think so, we were just talking in the Entrance Hall and she kinda collapsed." Harry said nervously.

"Come on Perc,"

"Harry wouldn't Hurt Gin"

"He saved her last year remember"

"Yeah and he is practically family"George and Fred said, rising to follow Harry to the Hospital Wing. Ron and Percy followed.. Percy didn't stop sending daggers Harry's way the entire time they walked to the infirmary. Harry decided to wait outside with Hermione while the Weasely men went to check on their sister.

Hermione was eyeing Harry thoughtfully as they sat in the outer room of the Hospital wing. "Harry what is going on with you. Lately you have been acting strange, I mean. . ." she stopped and thought about the next sentence, "Its almost like you are a different person. Are you feeling alright?"

_Well Harry get yourself out of this one. _ Harry thought to himself, why couldn't he have had friends that accepted things at face value. Sighing Harry simply shrugged. "I don't know what you mean Mione, I guess it has to do with the training Dumbledore had me go through over the summer. I learned a lot about studying and defense, and fighting the muggle way. Dumbledore had one of his friends teaching me stuff. It was amazing, wish you guys could have been there."

"That's another thing since when do you call me Mione?"

_Bugger, how did she pick up on that, it got to be such a habit after we graduated I didn't think twice about it._

"And why have you started calling you know who Tom all of a sudden?"

"Err..." was all Harry got to say before the screech of a enraged banshee, (or so the rumor went for many months about the scream that emanated from the hospital wing that day went,) caused them both to jump three feet in the air. Harry paled to a ashen white color and rose quickly, running full speed through the doors of the infirmary, to words that seemed to burn his ears like fire.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR SORRY ARSE IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

_I wouldn't be surprised if they heard her in Hogsmead,_ Harry thought as he quickly approached the angry red head glaring at him from the hospital bed mid way down the wing.

When he stopped at the bed, where four curios males stood shocked to silence, Harry spoke quietly, "Yes Gin? You asked for me?"

"Don't you yes Gin me, you. . . you . . ."for a moment she seemed like she was simply going to curse him out of existence, but fortunately for Harry she noticed her brothers standing there , OUT! ALL FOUR OF YOU, OUT NOW!" she climbed out of the bed and moved toward them with the angriest expression on her face, any of them had ever seen.

Recognizing the infamous female Weasley no nonsense tone, the four males disappeared out of the infirmary with shocked expressions on there faces. On the way, Ron grabbed a protesting Hermione and pulled her to the safety of the hallway. As Fred and George scurried out, they commented on how like their mother she was already becoming.

She had her back to him still staring at the spot that her brothers had just vacated. Suddenly her shoulders shagged and a long breath was let out in a sigh as if in utter defeat.

"Gin?" Harry said softly.

"I remember Harry, everything. I remember it all. I want to see it again. Then we need to talk to Dumbledore, maybe he can explain this. I sure as bloody hell can't. But before we do, I need to see it again one more time, please." As she spoke, she slowly turned to face him as he approached. He nodded softly as his eyes moistened as he saw her tears. His strong arms encircled her and she rested her head on his chest, letting a small sob escape.

After a few moments she looked up to his eyes which also held tears. "Take me to our child's grave Harry, I want to see it again please."

Unable to speak Harry simply nodded and the two of then disappeared from the hospital wing. In the headmasters office a small alarm began to beep steadily getting louder as it was ignored, the aged headmaster rushed in and studied the instrument a moment before touching it with his wand stopping the beeping. He then rushed full speed from the room in search of the professors. He had to get the word out fast, so that the search could began. There was a serious problem, Harry Potter was no longer at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny appeared near a small cottage. In the front of the house were a few flowers and growing nearby were trees still young in their development. The house itself looked newly built compared to the ones nearby.

Godric's Hallow was a happy place save this small patch of earth. The two of them approached two odd stones, at least that is what the muggles saw. To them they were two head stones one said Lily the other James. They had dates of birth and death, a small inscription, and a angel on each. Ginny knelt where a third stone could possible rest and caressed the earth.

"It was here wasn't it?" she said her voice choked with emotion.

Harry nodded fighting back more tears, this was one memory he had buried and refused to dig up. He had managed to do what he that impossible, he had forgotten. Forgotten the pain, the sense of loss, the agony, the utter feeling of helplessness of watching a child die. Aurora Lily Potter. Aurora had been born within a year of the marriage. She was the second brightest light of Harry's life. Harry now remembered why losing Ron had effected Ginny so badly she had never recovered from the death of their daughter. It would have been one thing if there had been someone to blame, a death eater to hunt down and seek revenge upon. But not so this time, this time the culprit was simply sickness. They had tried everything, even visited other wizarding hospitals around the globe. But no one had understood what was wrong or, therefore, known how to fix it.

Harry began digging up the memories he had long since buried. Searching through them made him smile sadly and he looked down at the young girl seeing the woman he loved. She was kneeling on a patch of earth that some day would hold their first born child. Aurora had been a happy child. She always smiled and laughed with the doctors and healers that were constantly around her. She brought the glow of happiness to everyone she was around, you couldn't know Aurora and not smile at the thought of her. It seemed so unfair that such a bright spirit, a true beacon of light should fade out the way she had. The day Aurora had died she was at home. The healer had come out of her room and shook his head sadly, before saying they should be with her. It wouldn't be much longer. Ginny and Harry had walked slowly into the room and sat on the bed. Harry had taken his daughter's hand in his, her tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb as she smiled up at him. Ginny had lifted Aurora's head off the pillow and sat behind her, laying her daughter's head in her lap. She then began caressing her full head of brilliant red hair softly. They had stayed there a long time, talking and laughing about anything Aurora wanted. When Aurora said she was getting tired Ginny began singing her a lullaby. She soon drifted off to sleep, never again to wake up. Harry still remembered the words of the song. They had both created it the day Aurora was born. It was simple, but in it embodied everything they felt for her.

_I'll love you forever_

_I'll like you for always_

_As long as we're living _

_Our baby you'll be_

They had buried her quietly the next day. When Harry had spoken his voice had cracked miserably, he still remembered the words he said over his daughter:

_Though she will only now know peace, she knew happiness. She spread it to everyone she met. We will miss her joy, her laughter, and her smile. We will miss her. Ginny and I believe that Aurora would want us to keep going to not give up. She would not want us to continue the fight so that the children that follow her into this world will one day know peace. Before she fell asleep for the final time, she asked me to promise to make the world safe for kids everywhere. Aurora was never selfish, if she saw someone in need she would try to help them. A bright light has gone out in the world, and we are diminished by her absence._

Harry then slowly lowered himself down next to Ginny out of pure exhaustion from the memory. He placed an arm around her, she turned to him and began to sob uncontrollably. He didn't know how long they stayed there but he did notice that the sun was beginning to set. About then Ginny seemed to have cried herself out. Harry had cried as well, all the while the two of them had not spoken a word, simply held each other.

"Gin?"

"Yes?" Ginny responded weakly

"We should really be getting back, the others will worry."

Sighing, Ginny nodded, she turned and looked once more at the patch of earth. "Did you do as I asked when I..." her voice trailed off.

The noticeable pain on Harry's face had stopped her he barely managed to croak out the response, "right next to her," while nodding.

Ginny pulled Harry tight against her trying to let Harry feel the love she now felt for him flow into him and ease his pain. Harry in turn buried his head in her hair and held her tightly a moment.

"I am so sorry, I hurt you that way. I think I should tell you this, it may hurt you more to know it but I think you should, the day I was captured I was on my way back to you."

Harry nodded, "We theorized that Gin, I was just never sure till now."

She nodded the two of them stood, taking each others hand. They turned to the other stones.

Harry spoke, "Hello again Mum and Dad, I want you to meet Ginny Weasely, again. Someday I will marry here. I hope I make you proud with the way I do things this time. I will try my best, and please watch over Aurora until we can be reunited." saying this caused a lump to rise in Harry's throat, forcing it down he turned to Ginny,"ready?" she nodded, and the two of them disappeared.

They arrived amongst the chaos of a school seemingly gone mad. Two of its students had disappeared into thin air right under the watchful eyes of poor Madam Pomfrey, who was nearly epileptic with worry.

"Honestly Albus I have no idea how they did it. One minute they were here talking quietly, the next there was a bright flash of light and when I could see again they were gone." the old nurse related to the headmaster.

"It would seem your wayward patient, and my wayward student have returned Poppy," Dumbledore said looking past her at newly arrived Harry and Ginny.

"Great merciful heavens!"Poppy called out as she turned and saw the two of them.

"Harry it was. . ." Albus Dumbledore stopped mid sentence, his mouth closed so fast a slight clap of teeth was heard throughout the now silent room. The death glare Harry had sent him when Dumbledore began to scold was enough to make even the most stout at heart tremble,_ great merlin and I feared he may not have it in him to fight Tom again_. _That glare alone would be enough to send most wizards running for the hills. _ Fortunately he was not most wizards. But the glare was enough to shut him up, the message 'not now' was plain as if Harry had bothered to speak the words. Besides the two of them had obviously been talking about something very private, and very painful. They had been crying, and judging by the way they looked probably for the entire time they were gone.

"Go to bed Gin, you've had a terrible shock to your system I'll straighten things out the Albus and the others. You get some rest."

Young Ginny Weasely nodded slowly, hugged Harry tightly seemed as if she was about to give him a small kiss but thought better of it and moved to the bed she occupied before. She lay on the bed and curled into a small ball as Harry placed the blanket over her, "you'd better come back when you are done. You need some rest as well"

"Yes, and I will stay with you all night also"

Madam Pomfrey made to protest this but Dumbledore stopped her by touching her arm he lowered his eyes and shook his head yes at her meaning he approved Harry's wish to stay with her.

Hurumphing disapprovingly, she left the room, and headed to her office.

Harry finished tucking Ginny in and motioned for Dumbledore to follow him passing a mob of Weaslyes at the door. He spoke to the newly arrived Mrs Weasely catching her off guard with his maturity. He told her that Ginny was back, safe, and that she was in bed sleeping. The Weasley men went in to wait for her to awaken. Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to begin the dressing down Harry knew would come for taking her daughter somewhere without permission. Harry stopped her with a soft look.

"I am sorry Mrs Weasley but can we talk later, right now I need to have a discussion with the headmaster, immediately." Harry said softly. The concern in his voice was enough to deter her for now. But Harry knew an explanation would be nessacary very soon.

She looked down at the small boy before her not knowing what happened but knowing as only a mother could, that Harry would never purposely let anything truly harm Ginny. Molly nodded then joined her family in the hospital wing.

Harry and Dumbledore then made their way to the visitors quarters to join Remus and Sirius. Once inside Harry spoke, the conviction and emotion in his voice was startling even to the three adults there "Summon those not here, I am not repeating any of this again, neither will you." With that said, Harry slumped exhaustedly into the nearest chair to wait.


	8. The More Things Change

Disclaimer: see 1st chapter

Chapter 8

The More Things Change

After explaining things to the professors it was decided to tell Author and Molly the secret. Harry and the others did this so that her parents could know what really happened to Ginny. Because Harry as well as Sirius knew to keep something from Molly was be about as smart as going to class tomorrow and calling Snape, Snivillus in front of everyone. Honestly, no one understood what happened, but Dumbledore had a theory. Harry and Ginny, being soul mates, had a connection that was stronger than fate. And if albus's theory was correct (and they usually were) there connection had reestablished itself when they saw each other again. But it had not completely manifested until Harry jogged Ginny's hearts memory with his tale. Which explains why Ginny looked to Harry for comfort, and why Harry was calmed by Ginny's presence.

Everyone knew the infamous Molly Weasley explosion was inevitable, all the males were baffled as to how to tell her without being the victim of a hand delivered Howler. So, Ginny was volunteered to tell Molly. This was because Ginny, being a Weasley woman herself, would know exactly how to handle her mother.

The next morning, after Ginny had been awake for a while, Author took Molly and the boys to get some food.. Because Harry didn't look much better than Ginny, Harry had slept in the bed next to her at Madam Pomfrey's insistence. She was worried about him, so she wanted to ensure he got a good nights sleep. Once the Weasleys were out of the room Harry asked Ginny to tell Molly, what was going on. He then said, he would send her up after he went down for breakfast. The two of them embraced and Harry wished her luck, he then left promising to return after giving her time with her mother. .

Molly reacted better than they'd thought she would. Molly listened as Ginny told the story of what happened in the future, and how she came to know these things. A few times they yelled at each other over Ginny's impetuous behavior of late. In fact, from the sounds the Weasley men heard as they warily crept up to the door of the hospital wing, it was not yet safe for them to enter. Molly was yelling something about Harry taking Ginny somewhere and Ginny was yelling at her mother to stop yelling.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, all seemed quiet. In fact too quiet for the liking of the Weasley men. Author decided this might be the time to enquire if his wife was alright. He cracked the door open and poked his head in. But didn't have a chance to say a word before two shrill female voices told him in unison to, "GET OUT!"

The younger Weasley men decided that anywhere else would be a good place to be and decided to come back later. Author sat attentively in the waiting room and began reading the prophet he had brought, as Fred and George went to plan some pranks. Ron went to find Hermione and Harry hoping they were still at breakfast so he could get a little more to eat, and Percy went off most likely to find Penelope.

After some time passed Molly could be heard weeping, Author went in no longer able to sit outside and wait, he approached Molly and gently took her in his arms holding her. When she calmed down she began to ask questions. So many, in fact, that Ginny and Author eventually had to wait for Harry's return. He could answer the questions better, because she had started asking about the things that had happened after Ginny was killed. Harry tentatively returned and peeked inside, once he saw that it was safe, he came to Ginny's bedside to talk to them. Molly hugged him saying that it was terrible, him having to bury so many people that he loved. But that she understood his motivations. He had to do something to save the world, she honestly could not decide whether she would have made a different decision than Harry had. It was understandable for him to want to make his life happier by trying to save everyone else. Molly expressed how proud she was of the risk Harry was taking for all of them and told him she knew his parents would have been to. She expressed her sorrow over Aurora and asked how old her grand daughter had been and what it was that had killed her. Harry told her that Aurora was 4 when she died, and that they never discovered what it was that she had, all they really knew about it was that it slowly caused her heart to stop. One doctor believed it was a new strain of MS, but she had none of the other symptoms. The only organ effected was her heart, and somehow she managed to stay alive for 4 years. But they had been some of the happiest years of Harry and Ginny's lives.

Ron and Hermione were curious as to what was being discussed and why Harry was allowed to be in on all of the discussions and they weren't. Finally after asking one time to many they were told that Ginny asked for Harry because she was having problems with being at Hogwarts, and that it had something to do with last year. She had asked that nothing else be said about it, armed with that little tidbit of information Ron and his brothers set out to ensure that everyone understood Ginny was in a lot of emotional pain, and no one was to ask her about the chamber or last year in general. It created quite the rumor and the people that knew the truth did nothing to stop it from growing. Mainly because it distracted the others from the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was almost a month ago the only thing that had happened since was when Harry showed up for Care of Magical Creatures, the day after Ginny's collapse. He summoned Draco Malfoy away from Buckbeak just before the creature tried to rip him in two for insulting it. Since he wanted to get back to the Hospital wing with Ginny he volunteered to take Draco there, while Hagrid continued the lesson. Because when Harry sidestepped Draco's flying body and the boy collided with a tree behind Harry it broke the slytherin's arm in three places. Draco of course was milking it for all he was worth. Even getting the Quidditch match between the two houses moved. Meaning Gryffendor would be playing Hufflepuff like before. It gave Harry a both calming reassurance and a sense of worry that even though he was changing things left and right, some things happened no matter what you did about them.

So, when the match came Harry was actually nervous. Ginny reassured him and told him she had her wand handy and would try and summon his broom if something happened.

Harry smiled when she said this and responded, "love are you really gonna be able to concentrate on a broom, if I fall off from the same height I did last time?"

Ginny responded to this by elbowing him in the ribs and sticking her tongue out at him.

She then left his side to join Ron and Hermione in the Gryffendor stands. Harry went into the changing room to get ready and was meet by Oliver Wood.

"Harry we need a big win, we won't be facing Slytherin until the final match that means we will have to run up the score against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw before, we go into that match. Get that Snitch Harry, Get it or die trying." Oliver said with a look of grim determination on his face, this was Woods last chance at the cup and he was determined to win this year. No matter what.

Harry gulped Oliver had said those words to him only twice before, both times Harry had painful almost deadly accidents on the pitch. He viewed them as a bad luck omen.

"No worries Wood, that Snitch is ours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's eyes slowly opened he recognized the ceiling above him. Sighing he slowly sat himself up, or rather tried to. When he made the attempt he found that he didn't have the energy to move. His glasses were gone and he noticed his friends moving around the bed, barely remembering in time that he wasn't supposed to be able to see well yet he asked for his glasses. "Where.. glasses.." he croaked out.

As someone place the glasses, which were nothing more than two simple glass lense with no corrective properties, he pretended to just now be able to make out the people that were around his bed. Just like last time everyone minus Wood from the team was there plus Ron and Hermione, also this time Ginny was sitting nearby, Harry mouthed sorry at her to which she mouthed later.

"Glad you pulled through mate it was touch and go there for a while," Fred said as George left to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

"What... happened? Who...won? Where... broom?" the questions would barely come the last thing Harry remembered was feeling himself slip away and seeing a vision of a small white coffin being lowered into the ground.

As it was explained to him it began to play itself out in his mind, the game was going great. The chasers were flying spectacularly, they had managed to run the score up to 150, Wood was playing the game of his life saving everything thrown at him leaving the Hufflepuffes scoreless. Then the storm began, in the worsening conditions Hufflepuff somehow managed to score 6 times while Gryffendor only managed 5 more much of this was due to the fact the brooms Fred and George were on couldn't handle the strong winds well. Wood called a time out and Hermione had spelled his glasses to keep the rain away. Harry remembered cursing himself for not remembering that spell. While his glasses were useless he had to keep them on to maintain the illusion, and it was still hard to see through water covered glass. The teams had flown back up and the game lasted another 30 minutes each team scoring twice. Then he and Cedric saw it at the same time they were the same distance away, they both dove at it with everything they had, it would have been a spectacular catch and possible crash because neither seeker was about to flinch, and they would have reached the snitch at approximately the same moment.

But Harry never made it to the snitch, at the same moment Harry and Cedric saw the snitch the dementors descended upon the pitch, everyone felt the temperature drop. All of the cheering stopped suddenly, at the exact moment he realized he was just barely going to beat Cedric to the snitch something happened from there Harry was a little fuzzy and would have to rely on his friend to tell him what happened.

He started paying closer attention to what was being said as George had taken over for Katie,

"Well I have a fairly close view of what happened because right then a updraft caught my broom bringing me up there. You and Ced were racing to the snitch, you were about 50 meters away when the biggest bloody dementor I have ever seen swooped out of nowhere and grabbed you. Then we think it tried to kiss you for some reason. The next thing that happened it a little weird there was this huge magical explosion, it nearly destroy the top half of the pitch, if the professors hadn't raised a shield in time, it would have. I got inside it just in time. Suddenly out of the bottom part of the smoke cloud made by the explosion you came falling we could tell you were out, we are not sure what happened to your broom we think it got destroyed by the blast, or it hit the Whomping Willow, some of the firsties found some wood near it that matched your broom."

"A dementor... tried...kiss?" Harry found he could say no more, it simply hurt to much.

Ron spoke up at this point, "Stop trying to talk mate it will only make it worse, part of the side effects of almost being kissed and suffering magical exhaustion, what ever you did to that dementor killed it, but it took a lot of magic, you have any idea what happened?"

Harry shook his head no, and made a scribbling sign in the air, Hermione produced handing him a quill and parchment Harry wrote one word,

_Dumbledore_

"I'll get him mate he wanted to know when you woke up, anyway." Ron said

The team began to leave Hermione and Ginny stayed, the two girls tried to make Harry feel better while they waiting for Ron and Dumbledore. When Ron came back with Dumbledore, the headmaster asked to speak with Harry alone, but Ginny saying she needed to be close to Harry because the fall scared her was allowed to stay. Ron looked indignant at this but he seemed understanding of Ginny, and he and Hermione said they would see her later and made to leave. Although, just as Ron was closing the door, Harry did receive a piercing glare from Ron that screamed 'We will discuss the amount of time you are spending with my little sister, later'

Once they were gone Harry began writing on the parchment, when he finished he turned the paper over so both Ginny and Dumbledore could read it.

_What the effing hell was that, those bloody things didn't try to kiss me last time, that wasn't suppose to happen._

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "I don't have a answer for you yet, I want you to know that I was quite upset and have filed a formal protest with the Ministry, again, concerning the presence of the dementors on school grounds. I am afraid it is falling on deaf ears, but they have agreed to keep Aurors posted around the grounds to cast patronouses, if they get to close again. Our four legged friend is frantic for news about you and wanted to attack them himself but I dissuaded him, fear not," Dumbledore said raising a hand to calm Harry . "He has not yet been dicovered"

Harry nodded then pointed to the sentence about the kiss again and make a questioning gesture.

"I don't know what to tell you Harry perhaps they sensed something about you. Or perhaps in their crazed state, sense the pitch was like a buffet for them and had them in a frenzy, one of them lost control and tried to kiss you. We honestly don't know what happened. Oh by the way we are explaining your killing the dementor as accidental magic, sense it drained your magical reserves, this has not been contested. But I am afraid that it will take you a few weeks to heal." Dumbledore looked apologetic as he said this but Harry waved him off. "Well if there is nothing else I have matters that need attending I think Ms Weasley has been waiting her turn to speak with you."

Harry scowled at Dumbledore and mouthed the word coward as the old man rose chuckled and moved out of the room. Madam Pomfrey had come and gone while the team was there saying Harry was physically fine, but needed rest to replenish his magic. She also gave him the biggest chocolate bar he had ever seen and told him if he didn't each the whole thing she would force feed him.

Ginny waited until Dumbledore was out of the room then rose, walked over to Harry's bed and stood beside him. She had a calm serene look on her face now that she knew Harry was going to be ok. She lean over and hugged him close, and as she was letting him go from the embrace whacked him squarely on the back of the head as hard as she could.

"That's for scaring me out of ten years of my life which I can't spare." She planted her feet and crossed her arms Harry cringed knowing that he was in for it now that the danger was passed, a small part of him had missed this. A very small part.

"If you ever, scratch that, of course you are gonna do this again I remember too." flustered she paced a moment, "I can really hardly blame you for this one, even though you knew the dementors were coming, you were prepared for it and had tried to work out a way to avoid them. This one snuck up on you, Harry remember you have changed things, some times dramatically, some times subtly, things are different. Not everything is going to happen as you and I remember. Like you there are certain things I want to make sure happen again. Others that I am not so sure about." she let the last statement hang on the air for a moment as she looked down thinking about something.

Drawing in a breath after a moment she continued, "I need you Harry, like you need me, I think fate decided that since you went through all this trouble for the ones you love it decided to give you just that. Someone you can talk to and knows where you are coming from has seen what you have seen, why it chose me I don't know, maybe its because of how deeply we loved each other like Dumbledore said. All I know is that now more than ever I need you."

Harry nodded and opened his arms Ginny collapsed into them, the two of them shared a warm embrace as Harry held her for a long moment. The two of them had been doing a lot of this since Ginny had "remembered." That night in the hospital wing once everyone had left or gone to sleep Harry was awakened by sobbing. He crawled from bed and took Ginny in his arms she collapsed against him and simply cried herself to sleep no words were spoken or needed. Harry understood she was reliving a life of pain in a single day, at the tender age of 12 it was a lot to take in, thank God Ginny had always been strong. He had watched her for weeks afterwards as she was sullen and withdrawn from everyone except him, Dumbledore and Sirrius, strangely it was Sirrius that finally brought Ginny around, reminding her that she and Harry had been given second chance, and that Harry had risked everything for that chance. Despite what she had said to him the last time they were together. Even though she had died years before Harry had finally come back in time, he still loved her enough to risk it. Sirius said he had a similar revelation about himself, Harry had come back this far for one reason, to ensure that Sirius' name was cleared before Pettigrew was allowed to return to his master. Which meant Harry wanted to be able to spend time with him. Something Sirius was going to take full advantage of once he was freed. All they really had to do was help Harry hold up the illusion of being a 13 year old kid.

To say Harry and Remus were shocked to hear such things had come from Sirius would be an understatement. The man was not known for being either understanding or deep, but Harry supposed that learning your godson had risked everything to come back in time to save you was a sobering experience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Harry lay in the hospital wing through out the last day of his stay one thought kept bothering him. Cedric had caught the snitch just like last time Hufflepuff had won, just like last time. Despite being aware and ready for the dementors, fate had intervened and stopped him from catching the snitch. Harry was no longer certain about his choice, could he really change things the way he wanted to. Did he have a choice at all. Was he doomed to make the same mistakes again and again only in different ways. To watch the ones he loved fall one by one.

No, it would not happen he wouldn't allow fate be damned. He was Harry fucking Potter, the boy that could do the impossible. No other wizard could defeat Voldemort, no other wizard in four centuries had mastered wandless magic to the extent he had. No other wizard in the world knew as much about dueling as Harry. He would make this work the way he wanted or die trying. That is what he did, that is who he was.

Harry rose from the bed feeling more powerful than he had in years. Confidence poured off him as he made his way through the classes that day. Each time he would finish the task right behind Hermione. In potions as he had been doing before he ignored Snape and his endless attempts to get a rise from him. Always being one step ahead never banishing a potion until it was marked, poorly usually, but at least he wasn't getting zero's this time. When the day was done Harry told Ginny he was going someplace to think. She nodded and went back to her homework. When Ron noticed Harry's absence he began asking questions.

"Oy where's Harry?"

Ginny said nothing but kept her nose in her book.

"Come on Gin I know you know where he is ever since... well for most of the year you two have been joined at the hip. I need to talk to him so where is he?"

"I don't know Ron" she said without looking up.

"Come off it Gin you know Mum and I am the only ones you can't lie to."

As she looked up she did her best impression of Mrs Weasley' s glare at him, "Ron I told you I don't know where he is. He mentioned wanting to think, I suppose he is somewhere private."

Flustered Ron gave up he started to go back to Hermione to ask if she knew again but was stopped by his brothers, "Oy Ronniekins, Comere." Fred called.

Ron joined his brothers in the corner they were in where they usually thought up their new pranks.

"We got something for ya Ron"

"It'll help you keep track of Harry it will."

"Gin too no doubt,"

"See are a little busy with OWLS and pranks to watch out for our poor sister, and big head boy is to busy, being a git."

"So the brotherly duties fall to you Ron,"

"We nicked this from Ffilch back in our second year."

"bloody useful its' been but we have it memorized know,"

"Well let you figure out the finer points of its workings,"

"But we will let you know how to turn it on."

Fred took out a piece of blank parchment and laid it on the table. He then looked around and took out his wand pointing it at the parchment after ensuring no one was watching, he muttered the words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"

"Buggar" was all Ron managed as the Marauder's Map revealed itself.

"And to turn it back off, which you must do when ever you are done with it, simply say, Mischief Managed" which Fred said while pointing his wand at the parchment again.

"Off ya go now, sure you have lots of things to do." George said dismissing his brother.

Unknown to the three boys they had been watched and heard. Not that she was proud of it, but Hermione was quite good at watching something happen and picking up on what was going on, without being noticed. She was very observant and could be very sneaky about observing someone when they didn't want people to know what they were up to. Sometime she wondered why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but then she would remember her adventures with Ron and Harry, and know she was where she belonged. Ron and Harry were the only people, until Ginny came to Hogwarts last year, who accepted her for who she was, and didn't judge her for being smart. They did tease her occasionally, but it was good natured, and they let her tease them about sports and rule breaking. Like Ron she was worried about Harry, so a short time after he had left the common room Hermione got up and followed him.

Ginny sighed as she watched Hermione leave, she finished the sentence she was writing and gathered up her books, then followed.

On the seventh floor in front of a painting of some weird man he didn't recognize, stood a confused Ron. According to the map Harry was on the other side of the painting but there was no door there he could find. And the map showed no secret password. Beside, the man in the painting had not responded to Ron at all and he thought It might not be a magical painting. Suddenly Ron noticed something odd despite the fact he was standing still the Ron figure on the map was moving in fact in paced three times in front of the painting then the painting on the map swung open. A small thought bubble appeared over The Ron figure's head as he paced, it read I want ...

It took Ron a while to figure this out when he did, about 2 hours later, he paced in front of the door three times. It swung open and he stepped in, only to be followed by a bushy brown haired girl that had been hiding down the hall way a little.

A small red haired girl appeared around the corner as the brown haired girl disappeared behind the closing painting. As it shut she heard a faint scream, shaking her head she began to pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had been deep in concentration, he was practicing a form of martial arts that employed his wandless magic. Wearing only the lower half to a karate gi, his body was glistening with sweat. When he was about half way through his exercise he heard the sharp intake of breath to his left and instinctually cast a stunner at it. He next heard a loud scream and the sound of someone fainting, he turned to look in that direction in time to see Ginny come in the door snickering. He then noticed what is was she was laughing at.

Ron was laying slumped against the wall near the door apparently blasted there by Harry's stunner. Hermione lay next to him it seemed that she was the one that screamed when Ron's body missed her by inches and collided with the wall. While Ginny found the situation humerus, Harry only had one thing to say, "Well fuck it all."

"Language, Harry" Ginny retorted between giggles. Harry responded by making a rude gesture which cause more giggles from Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: Sorry about the double posting, I realized after I posted this chapter I forgot to write my authors note. Sorry about this taking so long. I went through several drafts of this chapter before I was satisfied with it, and I am still not 100 pleased with the final product. I hope you guys like it though. I wanted to address some of the things you guys asked me about in your reviews. Which I love reading, thanks for the support guys I am glad that you find my little fic entertaining.

Reighost: Thanks and I ll try and work on that.

Monia: Hey I thanks for all the great reviews Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Silver Warrior: I felt the same way thats why I put that in here lol.

Digi Bonds: After reading your review I read that story, I am counting on you to keep me honest.

Phoenix2500: Yes she remembers everything, even how she died and who done it. Well will be adressing that later, but hear is a tid bit for you, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, The infamous Weasley Temper. Draco hurts Harry. use your imagination (insert evil laugh here)

FYI to all I hate Draco Malfoy, while I enjoy writing the pompous spoiled brat, he will not be redeemed in my story. The same can be said for Snape only instead of a pompous spoiled brat, he is a Snarky greasy git of a potions master.

serious-writer: Thanks!

whimsy007: hmmmm good point.


	9. Interlude

A/N: Firstly let me applogize for the EXTREMELY long time since my last update. But time got away from me and I just didnt seem to have enough over the holidays. Plus those of you who have jioned my Yahoo group know that I have a family well we have been traded a virus back and forth as well. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and Happy New year. I will try and keep with the monthly update schedule but make no promises. To make up for the fact that I missed December I will try and have 2 updates this month. Well here we go again.

Chapter 9

Interlude

"Why in the name of Zeus' butthole does this shit always happen to me?" Harry growled out as he took in the still forms of Ron and Hermione. He walked over to Ron muttering to himself and noticed the parchment in his hand. He bent down and retrieved the Marauders Map, he looked it over and with a flick of his wrist it was gone. He eyed Ginny, who was giving him a questioning look, and still snickering at his new dilemma. "Laugh it up Red, your in this too ya know."

Ginny put her hands on her hips and in a very child like manner stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut it you, and you know I hate it when you call me Red, Harry- bear."

Harry cringed, "you win, and I thought you promised never to call me that in the company of others."

"Well,"she said waving a hand at Ron and Hermione, "They are hardly gonna say anything about it."

Then she heard it, a soft snicker from a darkened corner. She wheeled on the spot and stared into it, the snicker became a laugh, no two laughs. Which became roars once the owners of said laughs realized they had been found out.

"Whose over there?"Ginny said narrowing her eyes.

"The two people I wanted to find out about that nickname even less than I want Fred or George too" Harry whimpered in defeat.

Ginny's eyes widened and her hands came to her mouth, "Oh no" she stammered trying unsuccessfully to keep her coming giggles in as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stepped into the light. Sirius was holding onto Remus for support, as he was laughing so hard he was having trouble staying upright.

"Go on lets hear it," Harry stated slightly annoyed, "Get it out of your system."

"Oh no pup, this is one of those rare moments you cherish, never in my wildest dreams did I hope have such a juicy tidbit on you." Sirius said between fits of laughter.

"To true Padfoot, this is one of those things you milk for YEARS." Remus let the last word draw unnecessarily out.

Harry rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. To which Sirius responded "throwing in the towel already, that's not the attitude of a future Marauder."

"Oh no Padfoot, I just has hoped to be able to wait before having to use my blackmail against you."

Both Remus and Sirius stiffened, firstly Harry being from the future made that prospect frightening enough, but both Sirius and Remus knew they had a few moments in their past they wished to remain dead and buried.

"And don't worry it's not something you haven't done yet, they wouldn't be fair. Let's just say my mom left me her journals, in a secret place. In case I needed some way to make my God fathers behave." As Harry said this his voice took on a threatening tone.

Sirius looked positively horrified, while Remus paled the color of a bed sheet. Harry's smirk was to familiar, this was no bluff.

It was Sirius who recovered first. "I know that look Moony, we have been bested by a girl yet again."

"Aye Padfoot, though not only a girl, but a mere babe as well." Remus said shaking his head gesturing to Harry, "two of Hogwarts best Pranksters, out pranked by a girl, tis a sad day."

Suddenly Sirius looked up "Hey what could Lils possibly have known about that was half as good as Harry-bear?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling a moment as if remembering something, "March 17, 1973..." Harry left off there seeing if the two of them wanted him to continue. Seeing the looks of shock and admiration on their faces he knew they were convinced, "It appears that dad broke the confidences you three set up and Mom being," as he said this Harry placed a hand over his heart, "a loving caring mother did not wish to leave her poor innocent son in the hands of such scoundrels without properly arming him with the necessary ammunition ."

"Innocent my arse," Sirius humrphed.

At this moment Ginny spoke up, "well now that is settled, what are we gonna do about them." She gestured toward the prone figures of Ron and Hermione.

Remus just shrugged, "same thing we were gonna do if anyone else walked in." That said Harry transfigured his pants into his school robes and took up position across the room from Remus, who was busy waking up Hermione and Ron. When they started to stir Harry rushed to their side as Sirius stepped into the shadows. "Ron, Mione are you ok?"

"Yeah, Harry," Ron said rubbing his back. "What the bloody hell happened?" he looked around a moment trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. Suddenly it dawned on him, "Oy, you stunned me, and without a wand, what's going on Harry?"

Ginny had to stifle a laugh at the look of utter confusion on Harry's face, "What are you talking about, mate, I can't do wandless magic."

At that moment someone to Harry's left stamped their foot and through gritted teeth made a noise that Harry hadn't heard in years. In that instant all the color drained from his face and Ginny took several steps away from Hermione, who looked like she was on the verge of exploding. Hermione continued for over a minute Harry growing paler the entire time, he looked to Ginny for help but even Ron was backing away from the growing terror that was Hermione Granger. Harry mouthed the words help me at Ginny, but she nodded her head no, and stopped a sympathetic Lupin from reaching out to Hermione.

"Don't, trust me, Harry and I have seen this before, she can be even scarier than mom." at those words Remus paled and stepped away.

At that moment Hermione went quiet and her eyes flashed open. The anger Harry saw seething from her, despite his advanced years, made him feel as though he was a really only 13 years old. What happened next caused a shiver to run down Harry's spine but only Ginny and Remus noticed. In a quiet barely perceptible voice Hermione began to speak.

"How long have we been friends Harry?"

"Almost.." he got no further, when he spoke Hermione screeched "SHUT IT!".

Taking what seemed like a calming breath she continued in the same shrill voice, "I am so sick of this Harry! I thought you respected and trusted me more than this. You have obviously told Professor Lupin and Ginny. It also seems that the headmaster and most of the other professors know what's going on. Hell, it appears that you even told Dobby what's going on." At that point Ron fainted dead away having first been on the receiving end of one of Harry's stunners, and then seeing Hermione have a full blown conniption fit, hearing her swear was too much for his system. _Lucky him, _thought Harry as Hermione continued. "I thought you trusted me more than that Harry, I thought I was your best friend. Why haven't you told us what's happening?"She suddenly softened and continued, "I don't want to hear your lies anymore. I know something is up with you. I have known since Diagon Alley, and it is more than spending the summer with Dumbledore. One summer is not enough to change your out look and attitude this much. You are almost a different person, you are calmer, more calculating. I am not the only to notice the change in Ginny too, there is more going on there than you two are telling as well. I have also notice the changes in you during class, Harry, I only just beat you when we try a new spell, but I get the feeling somehow you are holding back, and you have gotten top marks on every homework assignment since the start of term, and yet you have barely cracked a book. So I am waiting Harry are you finally gonna tell me the truth, or another one of you lies, something about how Professor Lupin was simply tutoring you in DADA, that is ridiculous Harry, that is the only subject before now that you were better than me in." with that said Hermione, still red faced and angrier than most present had seen her, crossed her arms across her chest and waited.

Harry, though not lacking in courage, was speechless. He didn't know what to say first, or have the slightest idea where to begin. Fidgeting with his wand he made a decision. He turned to Ron and slowly raised his wand, "_Envenerate_", Ron woke with a start, and cast a suspicious look at Hermione, then one at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and asked for chairs for the six of them to sit in though Sirius' stayed in the shadows near him. As he sat down he motioned for the others to join him, letting out a long sigh, he began his tale. "First of all guys," he looked to Ron and Hermione, "I apologize for not telling you this sooner, but Hermione is right I have been keeping a secret from you. Several in fact, firstly and fore most, is that I am not the Harry Potter you saw off at Kings Cross last June. I am actually, from roughly 40 years in the future. And I came back to fix the way things went in the war."

"What war?" Ron asked puzzled beyond words, he was not entirely sure he friend was not having him on. Time travel of that extent was impossible, even for the most powerful wizards. Not to mention the fact if it really was Harry from the future first off why did he look like a 13 year old and second Harry would go back to save his parent's. Wouldn't he? The answer Ron got was not the one he was expecting.

"The second war with Voldemort, OH STOP!" this was said as both Ron and Hermione jumped at the name of the evil wizard. "Before you ask you should know that he does return, next year in fact, after that what follows are 40 of the unhappiest and happiest years of the world has ever known. We never really got a chance to be kids, so I made the decision not to tell you guys so you could have fun a little longer and maybe keep you away from the dangerous stuff."

"What about Ginny?" Hermione interrupted

"That was a accident, which I will explain later, now I realize you have a lot of questions and that you'll want them all answered. I am not going to tell you the story of what happens up to the day I came back, but I will answer some of the questions, you have ."

Hermione asked first, "Since you came back I take it we lost and You-Know-Who, was in power?"

"No, I won, but I didn't care for what it cost me to win. That and the fact that after a fashion I lost because the earth had roughly 20 years left before it entered a second Ice Age that few if any of what was left of the population would survive."

Ron spoke up next, "what did it cost you?"

"Everyone and everything I ever cared about."

Ron rocked back in his chair slightly but recovered slightly and asked another question, "What's all this got to do with my sister?"

Harry looked at Ginny after she nodded indicating that it was ok he answered, "She and I were, are rather, in love and were married, for a while."

"What happened did you hurt her?"

"No you git, I got myself killed. Now stop being a overprotective prat and listen." Ginny stopped Ron's train of thought before it could get rolling she had seen the wheels spinning, as Ron tried to wrap his brain around what Harry was telling him.

He decided to ask another question to change the subject, "Is that why you told her?"

"No like I said before Ginny finding out was a accident. Its hard to explain, those of us who are in on this aren't sure what or how it happened. Basically, the theory that makes the most sense is that due to the fact that Ginny and I are either twin souls or soul mates, the power of that connection and the love we have for one another transcended time and pulled Ginny back to me here from just before she died."

Ron snorted, "that is by far the corniest load of dragon dung I ever heard."

Hermione slapped Ron on the arm and sat up to ask Harry a question, "How did I die?"

"Quickly," was the only response Harry gave her before falling silent waiting for the next question.

"Are you going to elaborate?"

"Not at present, ask me again sometime."

"Fine," she huffed, "Who did I marry?"

At this one Harry smiled for the first time, "that one you are gonna have to figure out on your own I am not messing with it."

"What about me?" Ron asked

Without batting a eye and with the most serious look on his face Harry responded. "Pansy Parkinson"

Poor Ron looked as though he was going to be sick, "your joking right tell me your joking!"

Harry face was an unreadable mask, Ginny however began to snort as she tried to suppress he snickers, "you never could hold a straight face Gin," Harry quipped raising a eye brow at her. She snorted a few more times and he decided to fully let Ron off the hook, "yes Ron I am joking, but I am not telling you either, like I told Hermione you are gonna have to figure that one out on your own."

"Why?" Hermione asked the puzzled tone evident in her voice. As Ron cursed Harry which she chose to ignore.

"Because, its is the same reason I wouldn't tell Remus who he marries, it would forever plague your mind whether or not It was truly love or simply that you were doing it because I said you would. I am sort of the worlds best seer right now, and I don't want you subconsciously, trying to make my predictions coming true."

"How do we know you aren't having fun with us right now, Harry?" Ron asked clearly still not wanting to believe what he was being told.

"Tomorrow, Slytherin will beat Ravenclaw by 100 points in the Quiditch match after a hard fought 3 hour game." Harry said flatly glad that the game was so close. He didn't remember much about the details of this year, but the quiditch games the first time Harry was on the team that won the cup were always near the front of his mind. A small part of him regretted that this would be his last season on the team, but he felt he had a unfair advantage knowing that outcome. But like his maniacal captain, Harry wanted the cup this year. For their part Hermione and Ron looked like they would hold off on that line of questioning till then.

Ron had been thinking while Hermione was asking questions, he appeared to have decided on a vain of questioning he wanted to pursue.

"Harry, Ginny, what happened to the family? I have to know."

Harry sighed and began to answer, "you were all killed off by death eaters.

They asked more questions and the five of them talked a for several hours Harry kept them distracted as the sixth figure in the room slipped out during the conversation. After it became obvious that Harry wasn't going to mention him. When asked about why he came back this far, Harry's response was that he wanted to make sure someone received justice, but would not elaborate.

When Hermione began to get frustrated with Harry's cryptic answers, he asked her a question. Harry sighed and looked wearily at them. "To know what will happen is a dangerous thing, are you ready to make the choices, who to save who not, think Hermione, are you ready to watch someone die knowing you could have saved them?" Hermione did not respond, but stared at Harry chewing her lip as if fighting some internal struggle with her desire for knowledge, and not wanting to make those kinds of choices. Harry told them he was tired after training and talking about this he was physically and emotionally drained. He left with Ginny leaving the two of them with Remus. Who answered a few more of their questions. But most said that this was Harry's to tell.

The next day the bot Ron and Hermione had doubts about what they had learned the day before, until the quiditch match that afternoon. Three hours later a very scared and frustrated Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common discussing their future in quiet tones. The rest of the room seemed to have missed the fact that Ron didn't care much about the result of the Quidditch match. Even though it meant Gryffindor was now in third place. Slytherin was now leading after wining by 100 points over Ravenclaw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potterfanforever:OOOPS! ere... Sorry that one didnt cross my mind. nice catch though. for the sake of my story and its continuity I needed them to follow Ron, lets just say he was to focused on where Harry was to notice the what else was on the map.

harry rukes: for third and fourth year mostly the same, I wont start changing things till fifth year. and thanks for the great review.

Marquerida/Turnlach: sorry about the spelling will try and get it right from now on. and Thanks

Bewittching: given the terms of the question I asked and since you are the only one to respond you win. post a message in my Yahoo group or email me your name and house preference, your name will be added to the sorting in seventh year, you little firsty.

Monia: hope you like this one too its kinda of a break things are gonna start moving faster for a while now that everyone that needs to know does. dont worry things will pick up again soon. Has Harry's life every been boring? P.S. I love reading your reviews.

Clara: Thank you I tried to find my own twist to it but like I said in my disclaimer I am sure someone somewhere has done something similar. and the reason for Neville is everyone always Picks Ron, Hermione or Ginny to betray Harry, I think those are unlikly choices, and to be honest there is not much difference between Peter and Neville at first. Is there? hmmmmm?

Silver Warrior: to right and thanks for review.

Pynreig: well that was oppinionated, sorry you dont like it, hope you find one you do like. if you decide to continue to read this hope it gets better for you but I am not going to changes things to suit one person most of those reviewing like the story and where it is going. later and thanks for reviewing.

A/N2: next chapter will get us through christmas, does Harry had a surprise for Ginny, will Harry get the fabled Firebolt again, or did he bring it back with him. you will have to wait and see.


	10. The More Things Stay The Same

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It came to gater rather quickly which I like. I hope my writers block is cured. I will now be posting my review responses in the review section as I did not know that I couldn't put in the story (oops). Ah well.

Chapter 10

The More Things Stay Same

Things seemed to settle down to a semblance of normalcy since the first few weeks of school. Remus and Dumbledore had a long discussion with Harry and it was decided that Ron and Hermione would learn Occlumency, to prevent certain parties from gleaming the information from them. In an ideal world they would have learned this first, but as was the case far to often for Harry, the world was far from ideal. That was about six weeks ago, as the winter holidays approached, Harry was becoming dark and withdrawn. Despite attempts by Ron, Hermione, Remus, and even Sirius to lift his spirits, he remained in his foul mood. Ginny surprisingly was the only one other than Dumbledore that said it would pass and to leave well enough alone, when he was ready he would talk. They did not like this and therefore did not listen.

It got so bad at one point Harry wandlessly stunned Ron, with a little more force than he meant to one day, because in Ron's infinite wisdom the youngest Weasley male decided that the only way to get through to Harry was to walk right up to him and start yelling in his face. To Harry's credit he let Ron go on for about five minutes before he lost his temper. To those watching it appeared that Harry had a case of accidental magic, which while being rare at Harry's age it was not unheard of.

What made people want to talk about it endlessly was the fact the Ron had been blown across the common down the tunnel and through the door. All total he flew nearly 50 feet before landing and skidding to a stop. Thankfully due to the power of Harry's stunner they had to wait for it to wear off, so Ron suffered very little pain. The other good point was the fat lady was not in her portrait at the moment, so they only had to wait for someone to repair the door.

Regretfully, all the incident did was make Harry surlier, which brings us to today, in potions three days before winter break. The greasy git had become unbearable, unable to gleam little tidbits from Harry's mind he had tried Ron and Hermione even Ginny said he had tried with her. Luckily they all were good enough at Occlumency that the casual probes Snape was making were easily deflected. But Harry's patience was wearing thin, and Snape was getting bolder.

This time instead of a casual scan, he sat at his desk pointed his wand and Harry and mumbled something softly. Harry immediately felt the probing of a full blown Legilimency attack. Harry stood drew his wand and slammed Snape out of his mind so hard the professor was knocked out of his chair and thrown against the back wall of the class room.

Harry stood wand drawn waiting as Snape gathered himself and stand. As soon as the Potions master had his footing Harry spoke. "This is your first and final warning, stay out of my mind. Do not attempt that again, or we will have a problem." The icy tone in Harry's voice caused all murmuring in the room to stop. Few had heard that kind of tone before and it sent chills down their spines many near the back began slowly rising and making their way to the door, mostly slytherins, that seemed to since what was coming.

Snape on the other hand faltered only a moment and seemed genuinely astonished, one wonders if it was from being blasted from Harry's mind or that Harry had threatened him, and sounding like he meant it.

But he quickly recovered and became his usually prideful snarky self. "Don't take that tone with me boy, and 200 points from Gryffendor for attacking a teacher unprovoked, and I am sure I don't know what it is you are referring to. I never entered your mind."

"Are you calling me lair, and telling me as a trained Occlumens that I don't know a mind probe when I feel one."

Snape snorted, "Yes Potter that is exactly what I am saying, how could a BOY such as yourself possible know that. I am surprised you have the brains to even say the word Occlumens correctly. Now are you going to take your seat and put away your wand," as Snape said this he drew his own, "or you going to force me to teach you a lesson about drawing your wand on your betters."

What Harry said next shocked everyone including Snape, "I, Harry James Potter being of sound mind, and without a legal magical guardian to do so for me do hear by challenge Serverus Archibald Snape to a formal Wizarding duel. I name Remus Lupin as my second."

It took Snape longer than he will ever admit to recover from that it was the last thing he expected. "Sit down and be quiet Potter, you are underage and cannot challenge anyone to a formal duel." Snape said in his usual condescending tone.

"Under Article Seventeen of the dueling statutes instituted in 1656 by the International Confederation of Wizards, a under age wizard may challenge any wizard to a formal duel if said wizard has no Magical guardian to do so and he feels he honor has been unjustly impugned or his abilities unjustly questioned. Also the underage wizard must name a qualified of age wizard he trust as his second."

If Snape ever looked shocked it was at this moment, well shocked for Snape anyway, the only indication that anyone had was his eyebrows moving slightly up. "There is no such Article, saying no such thing Potter now sit down..."

"I take it then that you forfeit, and admit that you were trying to probe my mind and did call me a lair and question my ability as a Occlumens."

At this moment Dumbledore entered the room, he assessed the situation and quickly spoke calmly but firmly,"Harry, Serverus explain yourselves at once."

Snape responded first, "Ah headmaster you are just in time to expel Mr Potter, first he attacked me somehow, then he accused me of trying to use Legilimency on him. He then presumed to challenge me to a formal duel under some obscure Article of the dueling rules."

For the second time in his life Albus Dumbledore looked astounded and beyond the power of speech, shaking his head a moment he gathered himself and looked at Harry with a knowing glance and back to Snape, "Tell me Serverus was it Article Seventeen?"

"Yes, but what does that..."

He got no further as Dumbledore raised a hand to silenced him, "Then it is my duty as a member of the Confederation to oversee this duel, and insist that you either forfeit and follow the demands of the winner, or name your second and accept, Harry who is your second and what are your demands?" he asked Harry giving Snape a moment to let the new information soak in.

"My second is Remus Lupin sir, and my demands are that Professor Snape admit he was using Legilimency on myself and my friends, and that he publicly called me a lair and ridiculed my abilities as a trained Occlumens. I ask for a public apology and his immediate resignation."

If the situation had not been so serious Dumbledore would have leapt for joy, despite the fact that he was certain that this had nothing to do with Harry's foul mood, other than Serverus picking the wrong day to test the boy, Harry had found a solution to the problem that had been annoying him since Harry's return from the future. How to get rid of Serverus before sixth year. Eyes twinkling like crazy Dumbledore simply nodded, then looked to Snape. "Well Serverus?"

"I see no need for a duel I could beat you easily Potter, you don't..." but Harry cut him off.

"Pride goeth before a fall, Snivillus," Harry said the last word with a sneer that matched that of the potions master himself.

You could hear a pin drop. The entire class room had gone silent as a tomb, Snape meanwhile was shaking with anger and doing a wonderful Vernon impersonation. "My second is Lucious Malfoy and when will this duel take place?" he ground out between clinched teeth.

Snape looked on the verge of a fit of some kind while Harry remained in the same calm yet determined demeanor he had been in since he stood up. A fact not unnoticed by most present. Dumbledore coughed slightly causing all eyes to turn back to him, "The duel will take place tomorrow at noon, I trust that is enough time for your second to arrive," Snape nodded. "Very well oh, Serverus one more thing should you win what are your demands?"

Few caught the hidden meaning behind Dumbledore' s words the few that did put money on Harry in the betting pools that would be formed that night. Snape to caught up in his own anger at the moment missed it entirely, "That this brat be expelled and he issue a public apology in front of the school for his behavior hear today."

"Very well, till tomorrow then. I am canceling classes for the rest of the day and tomorrow I doubt much will get done until this is settled." turning to the students, "off you go I believe the house elves are just starting to prepare the mid day meal."

Harry had mixed feelings about the duel, on one hand he had already beaten Snape, soundly. On the other Lucious Malfoy would be present as would many Junior death eaters, no doubt a few of their parents would show up to see what Harry had in him. There were three choices, first loose the duel, not a option, as much as he didn't want his talents showcased in front of his enemies before he was ready, he was not about to loose a duel to the greasy git. The second was even less pleasing win fast and win convincingly, no good either then they would have a good idea what your are capable of. The third option was not bad but was risky all the same, drag the duel out make it seem like he was either just on par with or just below Snape' s abilities. While this was not much better than the first two options this one could be explained away by his "summer" with Dumbledore and the training he received.

He was walking toward the great hall with Ron and Hermione barely hearing what they were saying they were bickering about the pros and cons of Harry's actions, Hermione, while not totally against it , was worried that Harry's duel Snape would reveal more about his abilities than he wanted putting everything Harry sought to accomplish in danger. Ron on the other hand was convinced that the bane of Gryffendor' s everywhere was finally going to get his comeuppance. The two were debating this rather heatedly when Ron suddenly said something that Harry paid attention to.

"Ut Oh ... ummm meat ya in the great hall Harry." Harry watched as a fleeing Ron pulled a confused and stuttering Hermione behind him down a different hallway that would take them the long way around the school to the hall. Wondering what set his friend off he started to continue his journey when he bumped into something. Turning his head from the hall that Ron and Hermione disappeared down he learned why Ron had run away like that. He had just bumped into a very pissed Ginny Weasley. The steamed red head that was glaring at him and pointed off toward the dorms and said in a voice that would chill a dementors bones, "you, common room now!"

Harry never remembered making to the Gryffendor common room so fast.

Ginny followed Harry inside and promptly ordered him to sit while ordering a couple of scared first years out. She then turned the full force of her Weasley temper on him. "What in the name of Merlin's beard were you thinking Harry James Potter? I swear to god if this is what you have been brooding over for the last two weeks, I'll hex you myself, before Snape has a chance. What, you thought showcasing your abilities in front of the school and a bunch of future death eaters would be a good way to start Christmas, or were you trying to come up with a way to get rid of Serverus for Dumbledore. I seem to remember him telling us that he would handle that." she paused to take a breath and Harry struck sensing it would be his last opportunity to save himself. He was on he's feet in a flash and had a very surprised red head in full lip lock, she flailed a moment before giving in and kissing him back melting in his arms. When the kiss broke she glared at him a moment and punched him playfully in the chest, "I really hate when you do that to me."

Harry attempted to look as innocent as possible, "what I didn't do anything"

Which only earned him another playful punch "prat" she called him as she flopped onto the couch behind her. He stood over her a moment smiling down at her before settling beside her to watch the fire. "So what has been bothering you Harry?"

"Waiting, waiting for the time to be right to nab wormtail then set him loose, waiting for fourth year so that I can scare Tom into hiding a little longer maybe make him rethink things, waiting for the time when I can be with you like I want to be, Just all this waiting it is driving me nutters."

"Well, I can help you with one of those if I must, but only if you promise to behave yourself." she turned and looked him in the eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, "Its hard for me too, love. In our minds it's as though we have been married for years already. But to the outside world, we are still very young." she sighed and looked back at the fire. "Why can't our lives ever be simple?"

Harry snorted, "I stopped asking myself that question years ago."

Smirking and suppressing a snicker, "don't you mean in a few decades love it hasn't happened yet?"

"Why you," what followed was the happiest time Harry could remember, since he came back. He and Ginny engaged in a tickle fight that lasted until their sides were splitting that is how Fred, George, Ron and Hermione found them panting on the floor laying flat on their back beside each other still have small fits of giggles.

Fred spoke first "Oy what you done to our sister Harry?"

Ginny sat up in a flash, "Fred, George and Ron I swear on all that is sacred if you three become overprotective prats toward Harry I will hex you so bad you' ll wish for one of mom's howlers. Which I will ensure you get because I will tell her you were mean to me and Harry."

The three of them paled a moment but Ron seemed to find his voice first, "Don't worry sis, we know Harry wouldn't hurt you. Besides if he did anything but treat you right there wouldn't be enough left for us to hurt once you finished with him." Both Harry and Ginny snickered at this as Fred and George seemed to agree.

"So now that's settled who up for some chess?"Ron asked

"Ron don't you think Harry should be preparing for the duel with Professor Snape tomorrow?" Hermione piped in

"No I am ok but I do have a couple of old books the headmaster lent me I think you should read Hermione if you have some free time, for some reason he seemed to think you would find them useful." Harry rose and went to his dorm. While he was gone the twins went to their corner to plan more pranks Ron set up the chess board and began pestering Hermione for a game, while Ginny began her homework. Harry came down and handed the books to her, just as she was about to ask about them after reading the titles the door burst open and a very upset Remus Lupin stormed in.

He pointed at Harry and spoke in broken sentences, the fury evident on his face, "You. Pad's place. Now!"

Sighing and rolling his eyes Harry made his way outside and followed Moony to the guest quarters.

As soon as the door was shut he was attacked by both of the remaining Marauders.

"What were you thinking?"

"Were you thinking, he is a death eater and a fully trained wizard?

"Have you forgotten what he is capable of?"

"Why didn't you let me second you?"

"Why pick me?"

SHUT UP!" Harry shouted causing both men to clamp their mouths shut.

"1 I wasn't at first but I had a moment of inspiration, 2 have you forgotten I am a fully trained wizard almost 20 years Snape' s senior. 3 You aren't entirely sure what I am capable of and he doesn't have a clue. 4 If you show your face before we get Peter's confession, you will be arrested. And 5 you are my second godfather and since Albus has to officiate the duel, I didn't think you would mind."

Once they recovered their shock It dawned on them how ridiculous their arguments and worry sounded. This was not a 13 year old kid flying off at the handle, this was a battle scared veteran of who knows how many magical battles. Remus was the first to act, he turned to Sirius and stated flatly, "200 galleons on Pronglet."

Sirius whose mouth was opening presumably to say the same thing instead it sounded more like, "200.. I am not betting on Snivillus." Remus just smiled which turned to a sour look as he saw the wheels in Sirius' head spinning. With a cheeky grin he smiled and said fine 200 galleons says that Pronglet makes Snivillus yield."

"Your both nutters." Harry said throwing his hands in the air.

In unison, that made Harry do a double take to make sure they weren't Fred and George in disguise, they said, "Thank you." both with malevolent smiles.

Elsewhere..

Lee Jordan was standing in an unused class room, writing the wagers and who made them on a chalk board. Fred and George were standing nearby taking bets and calling out names and money values, as well as the occasional stipulation. The room was a buzz of activity, until a certain blond haired Slytherin stepped in flanked by his usual goons and strode confidently to the stage the twins and Lee stood on. Most people quieted down as Draco, looked over the board. he then turned to Fred, or George he couldn't tell which and didn't really care. "Weasley, what odds will you give me on both Professor Snape and Potter losing their wands, but Professor Snape winning the duel."

"Is that two bets or one Malfoy?" the red head replied.

"One"

"A moment if you please," the two brothers moved together and conferred, a moment then the one Draco had first spoke to returned. "30 to 1 my good lad how much you want to bet."

Draco seemed to mull over the odds a moment then very confidently said, "500 galleons."

"The limit is 50 galleons Malfoy, nothing over that."

"Very well," Draco tossed the money onto the stage and turn to leave. At the door he stopped and turned back to the stage, "I hope you Weasels are good for it because I would hate to have to go to the Professors to get my money."

A/N: Yes I know what I doing, yes I have a reason. see if you don't recognise the name of the person that will take over Potions after christmas. (if any of you doubted who was going to win shame on you!) and yes I am and have always been a snape hater. Also I never saw anything redeeming about Draco Malfoy. Also I am in the process of writing another Fic totally seperate from this. But I promise not to post anything until part one of this is finished and this will remain my main Fic until all four parts are completed. I am thinking of making the epilogue a seperate fic.


	11. Dueling Lessons

A/N: Well I hope you like it the much anticipated duel. There are parts of this chapter that I am not entirely happy with but that is niether here nor there. If you guys like it then I have done my job. I realize not everyone is gonna be happy with this. I am adding somethings and changing a lot of things. remeber when changing History it gets boring if you don't throw a monkey wrench at your hero every now and then. lol.

Chapter 11

Dueling Lessons

Harry sighed and slowly opened his eyes, today was going to be interesting he thought, as he rolled out of bed and began his morning routine. A lite work out of push ups and sit ups, followed by a run in the Room of Requirement. And he finished it up with 45 minutes of weight training. Harry had found a happy medium in his work outs, it was very difficult for Harry to bulk up having spent most of his life skin and bones. But he found that if he trained with low weights at high repetitions, it increased his stamina and his muscle tone. Also eventually Harry was able to add more weight to the bars, so even though it was a slow process he was bulking back up to the stature he had when he left.

_At this rate I have my old body back by the time I am 40._

He thought to himself as he threw a towel over his shoulder and headed for the shower Room. Yet no matter how built he'll get, Harry will be far from vain, the years with the Dursleys saw to that. But he had been proud of the shape he had gotten in once he began training with some of the hand to hand experts around the world. Harry had made good use of his time in hiding and traveling to find the horcruxes. The training had saved him more than once, most wizards didn't expect you to run at them and punch them in the throat when you lost your wand. Most wizards simply wet themselves if you took their wand from them. In this arena muggle borns ruled supreme, muggle dueling, as they called it was considered beneath wizards. Harry and his friends knew that when faced with a opponent that would just as soon kill you as give you a second thought, the normal rules of dueling were forgotten.

Harry finished his shower and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was met by Ginny Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Harry where do you disappear to every morning?" Ron asked still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Harry stopped and stared at Ron a moment.

"What?", Ron asked, "was I not supposed to ask that or something?"

Shaking his head Harry sighed and started toward the hall answering his friend, "No Ron I just forgot how much you missed when we were younger, I have been, disappearing, as you put it all year, and you are just now asking me what is going on."

Ron looked put out a moment then got a evil twinkle in his eye, "Well you are not the most forth coming with secrets Harry, and most of the time lately when someone asks something you don't want everyone to know, you get right pissed."

Harry titled his head and stared at his best friend a moment, "tou che, Weasley"

"He does have a point Harry, you haven't exactly been a fountain of knowledge this year. You have kept things pretty close." Hermione piped in as they neared the doors.

"Et Tou, Hermione, you cut me to the quick." Harry placed a hand on his chest with a feigned look of offense.

Hermione just stared daggers at him a moment then said, "oh just shut up Harry, we both know you have been hiding things from us," she held up her hand to stop what ever it was he was going to say, " and with good reason, part of me is glad we cleared the air between us. Another part wishes I had left well enough alone a little longer." She looked him in the eye, and shocked everyone present, " I am sorry I was so nosy and bossy about that Harry I know you were just watching out for us, but you are my friend, you and Ron are the first real friends I ever had. Some part of me couldn't stand for you to have a secret from me. Even if it was for my own good."

Harry reached out and hugged her, "Its alright sis, I know you were just trying to make sure I wasn't getting in over my head. You have been my conscience. You try, in vain most of the time, to keep me out of trouble."

The quartet continued the conversation as they moved to the doors and sat at the table. Soon Ron was piling food on his plate and they were talking about what they were getting some of the others for Christmas.

Harry looked up at the table and noticed someone that had been at the back of his mind since he came to this time. Oliver Olivander sat next to Albus Dumbledore, Cornelis Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a toad faced woman Harry recognized immediately. She was talking with Professor McGonagall, who looked about three seconds away from cursing the woman into oblivion.

Harry snorted and turned back to his food, he made a mental note to corner Olivander later and have a serious talk with him.

"Whas fo funny arry?" Ron said spraying little bits of food on him.

Harry turned to Ron and raised and eyebrow, "Firstly Ron please don't talk with you mouth full. Second it's a private joke about the woman talking to McGonagall."

Ron swallowed his food and made a rude gesture at Harry but laughed it off as he turned along with Hermione and Ginny to look at the head table.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ginny asked stifling giggles. Harry nodded

"I don't recognize her, are you sure we know her?" Hermione asked.

"You don't, yet, Ginny and I do though we have some...," Harry paused and chose his next words carefully, "interesting memories of her."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry then shook her head and turned back to her breakfast.

"You know Harry now would be a perfect time to pull your first prank, as a Marauder." Ginny said her eyes flashing with a gleam that reminded Ron a little to much of the twins.

Harry turned and smiled a moment staring at the women as she took a drink of juice. He closed his eyes and concentrated a moment before turning back.

"Harry James Potter what did you do?" Hermione asked looking scandalized.

"Nothing that wasn't warranted or harmful, I promise you."Harry noticed she hadn't stopped him from doing it in the first place. He suspected that Hermione was curious as to what Harry could pull off, and that it had been a while sense they had broken a school rule. _She must be getting antsy. _ He mused.

As the woman put the glass down and turned back to McGonagall she opened her mouth to speak, but what ever she intended to say was lost to a sound that caused all conversation to stop.

"RIBBIT"

McGonagall, for her part, appeared not to have noticed, "I am sorry Dolores, what was that?"

The woman opened her mouth and once again the loud sound issued forth. Snickers began to come from the tables, in a panic she turned to the Minister and tired to speak to him, but only ended up croaking again. Dumbledore' s eyes were twinkling so intensely it was almost blinding. Remus looked as if he was going to bust a gut, and Hagrid and Flickwick had given up all pretense and were roaring with laughter, as were many of the students. Including the four younger Weasleys, Percy was busy trying to figure out how the twins had pulled it off. Hermione was snickering while trying to maintain the scathing look she was directing at Harry. Who was calmly eating as if nothing at all was happening.

"The eggs are great today, you should try some Mione," at this statement Hermione gave up and went back to her breakfast, though she did find it hard to eat as every few moments a loud croak would issue forth from the head table.

As breakfast was winding down, Dumbledore and Remus were making their way out of the room and stopped near a certain set of Gryffendor.

"I do hope that poor Ms Umbridge doesn't suffer long from this ailment, Remus."

"I do too Headmaster, and no I don't know what happened, although it was a worthy prank."

"True, it seems like something James would have tried although I fear he would have attempted to get the whole table."

Harry who was beaming at the moment decided to speak up, "I am not sure but I believe that it should clear itself up before lunch time. I seem to remember reading something about such ailments in a book somewhere."

Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded, then turned and walked away. Remus leaned down to say something to Harry.

"I meant what I said Pronglet, It was a worthy prank."

"Oh that reminds me Remus could you make sure that Snuffles is there today, he will get a kick out what all is going to happen."

Remus gave Harry a look, but nodded and walked away. Harry turned back to the table and locked eyes with a questioning glare from Ginny, "What are you up to?"

Harry pulled a face and said, "you'll just have to wait and find out like the rest. Hey Ron I don't think you should leave Scabbers in the dorm today it is going to be a long duel, you might miss a time you need to give him a dose of medicine."

Ron nodded, "thanks mate, you sure it's going take that long?"

"Positive, if you all will excuse me I need to have a chat with someone," with that Harry rose and approached Olivander. The two of them left the hall together and then moved outside. Since Harry had approached him in such a public place Harry used the excuse that he wanted to ask him some private questions about his wand.

The two of them moved down to the lake and stood in a spot where no one could approach with out their knowing.

"Well Mr Potter what is that you really wished to speak to me about?" Mr Olivander asked taking out a small thin pipe and lighting it.

"I wanted to speak to you about the last time I was in your shop."

Olivander thought a moment, "ah yes the message you sent me when you were leaving my shop."

"Yes were you able to take care of it,"

"Yes, here is the wand you wanted. An exact replica of his original wand. I hope Mr Black likes it." Harry took the wand and looked it over before handing it back to Mr Olivander.

"Good job, your usual quality craftsmanship, but I have something else to discuss." Harry said as he checked the hallway to see if anyone was approaching. " I wanted to ask you how..."

"I was able to enter your mind, especially considering the level of Occlumency you have reached, without your knowledge?" Olivander interrupted.

Eyes narrowing Harry responded, "that about sums it up."

After pausing for a moment to muse over his answer Olivander looked up, "because Mr Potter I am not, nor have I ever been adept at or able to use Legilimency"

"What?"

I do not use Legilimency to probes young wizards minds as you," he paused choosing his words, "rashly speculated when you visited my shop last."

Harry raised and eyebrow, "the only other way I know of to get that kind of detail from someone's mind that quickly is impossible for wizards. Something about our magical core hinders it."

"Exactly, why it is a good thing I am not one." Olivander stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then..."

Olivander silenced the question with a stern look, "Now is not the time for such trivial matters, I have contacted those that handle explanations. You should receive a visit from them over the holidays. Good luck today Mr Potter, May your path shine brightly before you." Without another word Olivander turned and walked away from Harry with more agility and grace than Harry believed possible. That was until he reached the main traffic area of the hallway, he then reverted to the slow methodical way of walking people were used to seeing him move around his shop.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched the man disappear, he felt more than heard Ginny slide up behind him and move to his side trying to figure out who he was staring at so seriously. "Everything alright?"

Harry sighed and let his shoulders drop, _just a simple bit of time travel then everything will be alright. Just change a few things here and there and everything will be fine. Nothing hard about that. After all you know what is gonna happen, hard to be surprised then isn't it._

_Ha you foolish foolish foolish boy how dare you think you like will ever be anything but complicated and erratic, life for you Harry is never simple, or easy for that matter._

"Nothing, Gin, situation normal." Harry said dead panned.

Ginny cocked her head to one side a moment before recognition dawned on her, "ahh gotcha." turning back to the main hall she tried to see what had flustered Harry so badly but knew it was futile, "Gonna tell me what it is?"

"As soon as I figure that out I promise to tell you first."

She turned back to him eyes narrowing, "another surprise?"

"Yes, though I am not sure how dangerous this one is yet. Or if it is at all." Turning to lead Ginny outside they noticed Draco Malfoy standing beside the main doors waiting for something.

"AHH Potter and the Weaslette, still hanging with the riff raff I see, Potter, doesn't their lack of true breeding every bother you?"

"Malfoy," Harry said turning to Draco but what ever Harry had intended to say was lost as he noticed standing behind the boy through the open door was none other than Lucious Malfoy. Harry had to fight the gut reaction to take care of the problems they would cause in the future right there,_ I need them where they are for this to work. Theirs egos play to big a role in what I have planned. Especially yours Lucious._

Harry and Lucious stood staring daggers into each other for a long moment before the patriarch spoke, "Potter," he said with a curt nod, but the disdain was evident, and his voice dripping with the venom of a hundred deadly snakes. "Come Draco, we shouldn't keep Serverus waiting." With that the two blond wizards left for the dungeons. Ginny had moved close to Harry trying to look scared when in fact she had drew her wand behind Harry and was ready, just in case.

Harry turned to her as she placed her wand back in the holster Harry had given her. He smirked as she watched the Malfoys disappear. "Edgy much?"

Never taking her eyes off the corridor they had taken until she was certain a random curse was not going to come flying out of it, "It pays to be careful around those two," turning back to him with worry in her eyes. "I sure hope you know what you are doing." Ginny was the only person who knew of Harry's plans for them, being as it was partially her idea to begin with.

"Time will tell, love, Time will tell. Come on we have a morning to kill before the duel."

She cringed but followed him outside, "ok but I can't say I care for your wording."

Harry stood silently as Mr Olivander weighed his wand and checked it for tampering. Having earlier removed the memory of his conversation with the man and put it in his pensive, the distraction had become a minor annoyance he could filter to the back of his mind. _I need all of my wits about me today. Snape may have to curtail his curses because of Dumbledore and the Ministry, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. _

Having weighed and checked both wands Olivander returned them to their owners, "both wands check out Headmaster, everything is in order." with his duties complete the wand maker move to a seat on the front row behind the spectator shield Dumbledore had erected in front of the stands that now occupied the great hall near the dueling platform that had once again risen from the floor.

Harry and Snape took their places near Remus and Lucious, the only people not behind the shield.

"Wands Ready," Barked Dumbledore. Both men assumed different dueling postures, Snape was almost given pause as Harry assumed one he recognized, but couldn't place at the moment.

"Begin."

One little word, and it effected so much. Five little letters, spoken aloud and everything the wizarding world thought about dueling was changed forever that day. Harry was quick, quicker than even Ginny remembered him being, for the first few hours, he was totally on the defensive. Either blocking, reflecting, or out right dodging everything Snape threw at him. Then at the end of the fifth hour Harry struck, hard. It had been so fast no one had seen it one minute curses were flying at Harry in a ceaseless barrage, then suddenly with a feral yell, Harry sent his first curse of the duel at Serverus Snape. It hit Snape right between the eyes. The power of it propelled him end over end, over thirty feet in the air. He landed with a loud thud.

"First blood to Potter." Many cheered but it soon died down as they noticed that Harry was not celebrating the victory.

"What's going on?" several people asked.

It was Ginny that answered and for the first time Ron noticed his sister was ashen faced. Never taking her eyes off the man she loved she spoke in a mono tone voice that seemed detached and distant, "its what Harry and Snape agreed upon for before the duel. No rules, anything and any spell goes, and no winner declared until one or the other submits or is incapacitated to the point that continuing would mean death."

Hermione gasp and covered her mouth but it was Ron how best summed up the feeling of most of the people around Ginny that had heard what she had said, which was spreading like wild fire through the crowd, "BLOODY, HELL. THEY'RE BOTH NUTTERS!"

The now subdued crowd turned back to the duel, watching in eager anticipation at what promised to be a spectacle to remember. Harry Potter defeater of the worlds most evil Dark Lord in centuries, was facing off against a man older, wiser, and many considered more cunning. Not to mention the fact that Snape was far more likely to turn to dark magic, possibly even the Unforgivables, before Harry would. This was dangerous, this was exciting.

This was nuts.

Snape rose slowly and gingerly to his feet, swiveling his head from side to side. He approached the platform again. "That will not happen twice Mr Potter."

"Time will tell." Harry stated flatly as he resumed he stance.

The battle raged this time Harry went on the offensive must faster, only this time the spell was rebounded back at him, after dodging his own stunning curse Harry walked into a cutting hex that nearly took off his leg.

Snape sneered, "That's mortal. I win as per the agreement this morning between us Potter." He raised his wand as Harry stared at him nonchalantly, "Surrender, and I will spare you the embarrassment of being stunned as well."

"At this time I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Harry stated as he pointed his wand at his leg and the gaping wound healed itself.

Looking up and seeing the confused look on Snape's face, Harry elaborated, "that means, no." He said with no small amount of humor.

The incident caused Snape's blood to boil. Despite having bested the boy, or so he had thought. Harry had somehow manage to turn what should have been a shining moment to Snape into an embarrassing battle of wits. Harry resumed his stance and the battle continued. No quarter would be given this time, and none would be asked.

Harry caught Snape with a banishing hex then two more as he bounced the man clear across the room. Then leapt with a feral cry, aided by a levitation charm and another banishing charm cast at the floor. He had intended to land in front of Snape and end the duel.

But Snape was not made head of Slytherin house for nothing. As he rolled to a stop he was on his back. By the time he had completed the hand spring needed to be on his feet again instantly Harry was already airborne. By the time Harry was at the apex of his magically enhanced jump he had completed a complex curse and a healing charm as well as blocking the spells Harry had sent after him, when Harry noticed the man back on his feet.

Harry's eyes widened as the curse slammed into his shields with the sound of a large gong being struck. The sheer force behind the spell stopped his forward momentum and propelled him backwards. As he saw the floor approaching quickly he had a single thought before his face met stone. _This is really gonna hurt._

Snape slumped against the wall and cast a few more healing charms on himself quickly while Harry was very slowly rising to his feet.

"That's the best you have? You will have to do better than that." Harry stated as he rose locking eyes with the amazed man, a normal wizard would be out cold from an impact like that. And when he did finally get to his feet he would have been very groggy, in other words an easy target. Harry was neither a normal wizard nor was he the least bit groggy. He was pissed.

Both men had the same thought at the same moment, and both yelled the same thing. "Expelliarmus"

Both spells hit. Snape was slammed against the wall, and Harry, his shield shattered by the impact, was thrown several feet back doing a excellent back flip mid air to land on his feet. Their wands flew in different directions, Snape's bounced off the spectators shield and clattered to the floor. Harry's went far across the room, this meant if they summoned their wands Snape's would get to him first.

So, Harry changed tactic, as soon as he landed his arm snapped out and a sword from the wall nearby flew into his hand. He shifted his feet and assumed a fighting stance.

Snape smiled and reached over his head pulling another down for himself. "You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into Potter. I am no stranger to sword play."

"Who's playing? Snivillus"

This time it was Snape that let loose a feral yell as he attack the smaller supposedly weaker boy with all the fury and might he could muster. Several minutes into his attack he took a step back and paused as the two circled each other.

Not one single blow had landed. Every one of them was countered efficiently.

_Damn, the boy is good. Enough of this! _Snape shook his head pushing the stray thought from his mind. He had been surprised twice by Harry in this duel, it would not happen a third time. But it did.

Snape stepped forward and resumed the attack. His sword swinging in high and from Harry's left. Harry's sword was in this hand, the blow would be harder to block correctly, and should have nicked his neck.

Should have, the problem was Harry did not block the blow, he ducked under it using his smaller size to his advantage, he stepped past Snape, swinging his sword in a upward arch that cleanly took off the elder man's leg.

Snape teetered a moment then fell onto his back. Harry stepped over to him and looked down at the beaten wizard. "Yield, or bleed to death, I don't care which but I will not give you the satisfaction of becoming a killer," then very quietly so only Snape could hear him he added, "today."

Snape choked on the words but said them loud and clear despite himself, "I yield"

Harry summoned his wand from where it had fallen and muttered a complex charm. Snape's leg reattached itself, and the bleeding stopped. Levitating the sword back to the wall Harry turned his back on Snape, and started off stage. "You will be slightly limited by mobility for a while but it should heal, in a month or two. I can do nothing for the pain you will feel for the rest of your life.", turning back and narrowing his eyes at the man, "some scars are to deep," Harry turned again and continued.

Just as Harry was stepping off the stage, someone yelled something behind him. He turned and was hit in the face with a curse.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Snape lowered his wand with a pleased look on his face touched something in his robes and disappeared.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as she started boweling over people to get to Harry's side.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled as he grabbed a swooning Hermione.

Who was laying on the floor several feet from where he had been standing, in a growing puddle of blood from thousands of cuts all over his body. But Remus got there first followed closely by Snuffles and Dumbledore.

Without pausing Dumbledore ripped a piece of clothe off his robes and touching it with his wand. "Portus, Remus hold on to Harry this will take you to the Infirmary in five seconds."

Remus grabbed Harry and the Port key, the two of them disappeared shortly their after. Ginny ran up to Dumbledore and screamed at him for sending Harry off without her. Then turned and bolted out the door.

Thanks to my wonderful wife for helping me beta this, and for putting up with long nites as I sat down to try and write it. Christmas at the burrow coming soon. Expect the unexpected.


End file.
